As You Least Expect It
by My-Curly-Cue
Summary: After being diagnosed with a scary disease Jack tries to keep it hidden from everyone except his family. How does it effect the way he lives? And how does it bring Kim and him together? Well... you can only know if you expect the least expected. JackxKim Rated T for Symptoms of a Psychological Disease and Introverting Thoughts *Slight OOC
1. What I'm Supposed To Live With

**As You Least Expect It**

**~What I'm Supposed To Live With~**

* * *

My fingertips were bloody, numb and raw, every time I touched something, pain zinged up my fingers through my wrists and took over my arms. I still laid on my bed and my breathing was finally slowing down but my constant, uneven moans were still audible. My throat was sore and it was scratchy from screaming. I felt warm, sticky blood form around my hands on the sheets. After hesitating, I finally opened my eyes. Nothing abnormal was there. Seconds passed and I sat up. My room was wreck. Books from my desk were on the floor, clothes from my closet draped the room and I could sense a feeling of distraught killing the former happiness that once settled there.

I stood up off my bed and quietly opened my door. An eerie creak echoed in the air that wished into me and my bedroom, that was when I realized how sweaty I was and how hot it was in my room. I heard my mom talking to my oldest sibling and I could faintly here playful yell and screams of my four younger ones playing outside. I cautiously walked down the hallway, passed the balcony railing of the stairs that was a window to the living room and kitchen. I only turned my eyes down and saw my mom. She looked up at me with worried eyes. I gasped a little and sprinted into the bathroom. I didn't want her to see that I did this again. I held my breath before I looked in the mirror.

The lights flashed on and my jaw dropped. Blood was all around my eyes and a long, deep scratch started at my forehead and sliced around the outside of my eye, barely missing it. I whipped around to the closet and yanked the door open. Wash cloths were folded and laid on the second to last shelf. I grabbed one and I looked up to the top one where Jamie and Avery couldn't reach, my three and six year old brother and sister, and grabbed medicine my mom brought for whenever I did this. I turned back to the sink and I put the medicine by me on the counter and turned on the water, not taking my eyes off myself. I made the water as cold as I could get it. I liked using colder water to clean out my wounds because it literally numbed the pain. After soaking the cloth in the water, I squeezed it then wiped the blood off my face. Once most all of it was gone, I pressed on the cut wincing. It stopped bleeding.

I let out a deep breath and raised the second cloth, with the medicine on it, and pressed it against the slice. I groaned as I felt the pain linger longer than usual. This was the worst my attacks have ever been. And I don't know why.

Once I was done, I cleaned up and went back to my room. I walked inside, not taking my eyes off the ground and closed the door. I looked up and gasped, nearly yelling. My mom sat on my bed.

"Sorry." she muttered. I avoided eye contact with her. "Jack, do you need-" I shook my head violently. There's no way I'm ever taking that medicine again! After my diagnosis of the disease I have, the doctor prescribed this medicine that I should take. On the bottle, it reads all the negative side effects you could get. No, not me. I don't get any of them. What happens to me is that I can't ever keep any food down and I'm always so dizzy and it's like the whole world is aimlessly bouncing around the universe.

My mom nodded. She then looked at me in the eyes.

"Tell me if you need anything okay?" I nodded and she stood up. She hugged me then left. After closing the door, I whipped to the clock on my nightstand. It was gone. I zipped to it and realized I knocked it off the table. It read, 2:30pm. My eyes widened. I was supposed to be at the dojo at 2:00pm. I ran to my closet, changed, grabbed my board and threw it out the window. I looked up and the branch of the oak tree in our front yard that could almost never stay out of my room, and grabbed it. I swung my legs over the window sill and hung onto the tree. Then, I moved my hands down making me swing to the trunk of the tree. Once I was in a low enough position, I jumped and landed on the ground with no pain. Thankfully, I didn't need anymore. Why did I sneak out of my bedroom window? Well, after I have my... you know, my mom tells me to never go anywhere. Well it's karate. The thing that I can't live without. Well, then there's skateboarding, then music, then Kim, okay, that came from nowhere. I just rolled my eyes at myself and stood up. After grabbing my board, I raced to the street and let it down, skating to the dojo.

* * *

**Hello! Well, I've been writing a lot and I got an idea that I love sooo... I decided to use it :)**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	2. She Is Worried For Me

**As You Least Expect It**

**~She Is Worried For Me~**

* * *

Just as I rolled into the mall, I realized something. What will the guys and Kim ask if they saw my cuts? I groaned. I'd just make up something. As usual. I hate lying to them but I don't want them to know that their friend is a psychopathic maniac. Then, I flipped my skateboard up and held it in my hand. I walked along side the left side of the mall, the side of the dojo, and hoped no one took any notice to me.

"Oh hey, Jack." I cringed. I looked over my shoulder slightly. It was Joan. I wasn't in trouble, she was just saying hi. I never turned around but replied,

"Hey." I started to walk but she stopped me.

"Are you okay, you don't-"

"I'm fine." I replied, a little too quickly and I cringed again knowing that she caught it.

"Jack," her voice descended and she held my name long. I turned slightly and she gasped. The police officer's hand came on my shoulder and she turned me around.

"What in the goat Tootsie's name happened to you?" she asked. I just relaxed and closed my eyes, turning away from her, slapping the hand away form my should.

"Jackson."

"No! Nothing happened!"

"Don't lie to me. I can easily-"

"Joan." that shut her up. No one hears the full intensity in my voice unless they bring up anything that has to do with my unknown disease.

"Joan, I it's my fault." The pleading for help lingered in my voice a little longer than I wanted and from the look in her eyes, I could tell she would let me go. I whipped back around and raced to the dojo.

My heart rate quickened and the uneasiness in my steps gave me the warning to not go into the dojo.

'_I need a plan. I need a plan._' I kept thinking. Then, I realized I was wearing my deep red jacket.

"Awesome." I mumbled, knowing that there was blood on it but you couldn't see it. I pulled the hood on over my head.

I let out a deep sigh that somewhat cured my anxiety. Then, I was sorry for what I had done, I opened the dojo doors.

"Hey Jack! What happened? You're 45 minutes late." Rudy's welcoming voice said but it quickly grew to impatience.

"Sorry, things came up." I replied, voice low and quiet. I could tell that the tension was growing quickly. Even Jerry felt it. I walked over to the lockers and slid my board in between it and the other equipment next to them. I slipped my shoes off and walked onto the mats.

"Aren't you going to change to your gi?" Milton asked.

"No. I'll be fine." I replied, trying to act normal. I failed because I avoided eye contact with everyone. Jerry even felt this also.

"Okay?" Rudy's voice was confused and he held his word long, but thankfully he proceeded on with practice. "Jack with Kim Eddie with Milton and Jerry with me." The usual everyday practice. Milton and Eddie went to practice kicks and punches and Jerry went with Rudy to practice on the weird machine thing. Kim and I sparred on the mats. We got into fighting stance and I saw the worried look in her eyes. I could see her face, but she could see all of mine. We then started fighting and I was too tired. She won. I closed my eyes shut, tight.

_'No_.' I thought, I was falling backwards, on my back, that means...

I landed on my back and even though my eyes were shut, I saw the bright lights of the room that I had missed before because of my hood. Then, I cringed as I heard gasps being exchanged around the room. The pressure in my stomach wouldn't go away and I opened my eyes, scared.

Kim was frozen still pinning me down.

"Jack. What happened?" she whispered, voice shaky. She almost sounded like she was going to murder the person who did this to me, but she wouldn't want to kill her best friend now would she?

"Nothing." I whispered. She stood up and right after I did, I bounced up and pulled the hood on over my head.

"Jack I can't stand-"

"I said. was fine." I snapped back. I mentally slapped myself and I felt all eyes on me. I never yelled at Kim. If I ever did, well, I never even thought about it before. I turned to her. Her eyes were widened. She was more shocked than hurt but, Kim was very good t hiding any negative emotions.

"Kim, I'm sorry. But I'm okay. It was an accident." I looked to everyone else. "All my wounds are on accident." I looked back at her. By the gleam in her eyes, I could tell she wanted to know what I meant. I couldn't take the one hundred feet thick wall of tension so I snapped my eyes shut and raced into the locker rooms.

"No." I whispered once I walked in the room. I felt dizzy and I started seeing things. I threw myself on the ground and opened my eyes. There it was. I closed my eyes again.

"Stop!" I yelled but quiet enough where the others couldn't here me.

"Why is this happening here?" I exclaimed. The dizziness wouldn't go away and soon, the many voices came back.

_"Go to her Jack."_

_"Bring her back dead or alive."_

"Go away!" I yelled, again quiet enough where the others couldn't hear me. I stood up and I swayed dizzily to the line of sinks, almost falling into one. I caught myself against the rim of one and pulled myself up. The image wouldn't go away. It was in front of me blocking my view from the mirror.

_"We hate you."_

_"You hate you."_

_"Kim hates you."_

_"You're just sick and messed up."_

"STOP!" I screamed back, hands over my eyes. I just relaxed and I fell backwards onto my back. I couldn't control what it was doing. It was as if my whole body was being taken over. I felt fresh blood trickle down the sides of my face and I was breathing heavily. Then, I heard real footsteps. My friends heard my constant screams.

Even though many noises were swirling around my head, I could hear the real voices of real people.

"Jack!" I heard Kim's voice. Then, it went away. The image was scared of Kim and it didn't want to be seen. The voices too were killed and I sat up. I turned to the guys and they were racing up to me. I was overwhelmed by them and I stood up to try to get away but once I took a step back, I couldn't support my weight and I fell backwards. I felt a hand grasp my wrist and I saw Kim's blurry figure. She pulled me to her and I tried t stop myself from falling on her but I couldn't. Surprisingly, I never did hit the ground. I did feel arms around me though as if someone were hugging me. Kim held me up and the other guys came around.

All my senses except sight were in use right now and I wanted out. I wanted to be alone.

Then, the feeling of zero gravity came and I realized i was being carried. I knew it was Rudy. I felt something soft come under me and I was lying on the couch. Suddenly, the image came back.

"Stop." I whispered. Everything came back and it was as if I was totally normal, except one thing, the image still stared at me with flaming eyes.

_"She's right there. Hurt her."_

"NO! STOP!" I yelled, not minding if I were in front of my closest friends or not.

"JACK." Rudy yelled. I looked at him but I still had my hands on the sides of my face. Sweat was dripping off me and so was blood.

"_Hurry! I'll hurt you if you don't!" _the voice screamed back.

"NO! STOP GO AWAY!" My tired voice shrieked. I then felt someone's arms around me and I realized Kim was pulling me up to a siting position.

"Jack!" I heard her. It sounded like she was crying.

"_THIS IS YOUR FAULT_!" the voice yelled.

"NO IT'S NOT IT'S YOURS!" I'd yell again.

"JACK! PLEASE COME BACK!" Kim's voice was yelling. I felt her on me. She was sitting in front of me, hands on my shoulders looking at me in the eyes.

"Stop this!" I yelled once more. Then, the image disappeared as quickly as it had come. I gasped a relaxing sigh as I slipped down. Kim held me from falling into a laying position. I was breathing heavily and as I did, groans were audible just like early this afternoon. My eyes were shut and I felt Kim move. She was laying back on the couch and had me in her arms. My breathing was slowing and I was relaxing quicker.

I opened my eyes and I looked and saw Kim's hair all over my face. I pushed away a little to see her face and I realized that she was holding me from falling off the couch. Her tear stained face looked back at me with worry. I was scared. I never in my whole life, seen Kim like this before. I sat up and she did also.

"Jack." she said. I looked to my right and she was sitting by me. She didn't even have to finish her sentence. I knew what she meant. She knew that she had just witnessed the disease that I have. I looked down and blood from my cut around my eye dripped onto my light blue shirt.

"Jack." I looked up. Rudy descended onto his knees as he said this. I could tell he didn't know what to say. I looked past him and Milton stood there, head in his hands and Eddie talking to a worried Jerry. I looked back to Rudy.

"Schizophrenia." I whispered. All eyes fell on me. I looked to Rudy, hurt.

"I have Schizophrenia."

* * *

**I wanted to show the bond between Jack and Kim during his hallucinations and how intense they can really get. **

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	3. Responses and Talks About Kim

**As You Least Expect It **

**~Responses and Talks About Kim~**

* * *

I held my breath, daring to hear my friend's responses. I felt the grasp of Kim and I's hands tighten. I looked at her, as normal as possible, and she gave a weak grin. I then looked up to Rudy and he was still looking at me, sorrowful.

"Jack, we'll be here for you and no, we won't let anyone know." He muttered. I grinned knowing that Rudy probably assumed that no one knows about my disease since my closest friends didn't.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled more relieved. I wasn't totally relaxed since Kim hasn't said anything yet. Rudy stood up and the guys did too. They started heading out to the training room and I was about to do so also. Right when I stood up, I felt Kim pull me down hard. I whipped my head to her and I instantly felt her arms around my neck. I smiled.

"Don't be freaked out about the fact that we may not except you anymore because seriously, that's crazy. I'd never even dream of leaving you." she whispered into my neck. I pushed my arms around her and hugged her back. Right as we stood to leave, I felt her lips lightly kiss my cheek and I grinned as her eyes widened a little. I put my finger over my lips as in saying, "I'd never tell anyone." and she smiled. We then exited out into the dojo's training room.

After two full hours of practicing many moves like front kicks, back kicks, defending upper cut punches, defending upcoming high punches, sparring and other basics, I heard my phone ring. I cringed and I knew Kim (of course) and Rudy both see me do so.

I walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jackson, get home now!" I then cringed again. It was (of course) my mother and she didn't really like me right now since I left to the dojo right after... you know.

"Okay, but just to let you know we've had a great practice. Okay? Good? Bye." I hung up the phone before she blew up again. Everyone snickered or tried to hold back laughs except foe Jerry, who was confused as usual.

"So Jack, you needed to sneak away?" Rudy asked.

"Yah funny story actually." I replied with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"My mom said that I'd have to take it easy with karate ever since I was diagnosed and she didn't want me to come here if I'd, you know, and I did before I came so she's ticked." Rudy nodded and smiled as doing so.

"Well, I need to go before something bad happens." Kim looked at me suspiciously. I glared at her, "Okay, before anything really bad happens." she smiled so did Milton.

"Bye guys." I muttered as I grabbed my board and as I crossed over the mats, Kim came over and hugged me goodbye. I heard Jerry's signature "WHOO!" and Kim glares at him and he groans. I rolled my eyes as I smirked and left the dojo.

All of a sudden, as I walked down the mall's main lobby, I felt a sudden wave of relief and joy spread all over me, knowing that my friends weren't going to hate me now and that they actually knew.

I opened the front door and cringed as I did so. I instantly saw my two youngest siblings while laughing run across the main lobby in our home. Just as Avery, who was being chased by Jamie, saw me, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me fearfully, as if she knew things were about to get ugly with mom and I. Jamie then came running in and gasped as he saw had Avery stopped. He avoided running into her but he did smash into the wall. He swayed over to Avery and as I walked by the two, I saw him lean against her but Avery's eyes never left me. I raced up to my room and threw my board in it's spot and my shoes in my closet then, ran back downstairs. I walked into the living room to get to the kitchen and I saw Levi and Collin sitting on the couch talking about whatever. They were the two siblings who were older than I at ages 16 and 18 My oldest sibling, Grace who's 23, lives in Huntington Beach.

"Mom's in the kitchen about to go off on you." Levi's voice echoed.

"Lee, give him some space before it's taken away." The older brother muttered. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen, my mom stood there, arms crossed as if she were waiting for me for hours to get here.

"Um, sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Jack!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I needed to go! I needed to go there because I needed to clear my mind which is never easy!" I replied, obviously letting my tension and hurt go for how loud I was. She didn't respond that quick and I raised my head to here. Her eyes full of love on me.

"Jack," she voiced as I saw her eyes scan the fresh scars above and beside my right eye.

"Do they know now?" I looked away from her and was hesitant to answer.

"Uhh,"

"It' okay if they do. I just didn't want them to hurt you if they did ever find out." I nodded as she spoke.

"Someday you'll trust my friends." I muttered. Her eyes widened.

"You really do love them don't you?" I nodded and added,

"They told me they wouldn't ever leave me, well only Kim said that but," I was about to finish but her suspicious gaze interrupted me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. She smiled and nodded. I smiled too and I turned to the fridge as she turned to the papers on the counter she was reading.

"How was practice though?" she asked.

"It went good, except for the fact that I kinda probably maybe, just a little bit... went too hard on Jerry." she turned to me, arms folded. "But he's fine." I muttered, as I walked out, lifting the glass of water to my mouth. Right as I walked out of the kitchen and as I took a sip of my water, I saw Levi and Collin standing behind the couches, right in front of me, staring at me. I nearly choked.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's Kim?" Collin asked. I rolled my eyes.

"A friend from school and karate."

"When did you first meet her?" Levi asked, almost sounding exactly like Collin.

"The first day of school, she was actually the first person I met when we moved to Seaford."

"And we're just hearing about it?" Collin asked, jokingly hurt.

"I'm going to my room now." I replied, just as I did, Collin grabbed my arm and yanked me to them.

"Ja-" Levi was about to ask me more but I interrupted him. I lightly touched my scars and looked away from them, closing my eyes.

"My head really hurts." I muttered. Collin instantly let go and I smirked. I raced out of the room ignoring the shouts they yelled. Oh how much I love that trick!

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	4. The Note

**As You Least Expect It**

**~The Note~**

* * *

I opened my eyes in the morning in a cold sweat. My head was pounding and I knew today was going to be rough. Without turning or moving my body for that matter, I pushed my arm to the table by the bed and grabbed my phone. Every time I woke up like this, I'd send a blank message to my mom so she'd know to come and give me my medicine. After it was sent, I immediately felt a jolt of pain in my head and I dropped the phone. It landed on the ground with a thump. I turned to my side, my eyes shut tight and I groaned. Images flashed before my eyes and the voices wouldn't stop.

_'Kim won't be at the dojo today. You killed her.' _

"No I didn't STOP!" I yelled. I faintly heard my door open and I heard my mom's quick footsteps rush to my bedside. The voices were hurting me and I couldn't stop yelling.

_'Kim hates you because you killed her. You hurt her Jack. She's bleeding from the knife you used.' _

"No she's not!" I yelled. Then, I felt my mom touch my hand and the image whipped to her, and disappeared, scared. I then started to calm down and the groans were leaving but slower.

I turned and laid on my back. I looked up and I saw my mom on her knees, hand in mine as the other one was stroking my hair. Seconds later, she asked,

"Are you hungry?" I thought about it but shook my head. I then looked at her in a way that said, "Really? You've got to be kidding me." She chuckled.

"Yes, you don't have a choice." she brought my medicine up and I drank it then sat up. It felt as if all the blood in my body rushed to my head. I groaned.

"Can you go to school?" she asked. I cringed. It was Monday. I thought about it and I really didn't want to go because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to see Kim and I'd also not be able to go to the dojo since I wasn't able to go to school. I just decided against it and nodded my head. My mom nodded back and then kissed the top of my head.

"We're leaving in 30 minutes." she muttered. I nodded and she left the room.

After the many falls, and groans during the time I got ready, I walked downstairs and caught just a glimpse of the back of Levi who raced out the door. We went to the same school but since he was a Senior, we weren't in any of the same classes. Levi was bumped up a year and his birthday is late in the year so he's the youngest in his grade but older than the grade below him, that's why he's a 16 year old Senior.

Collin was in the middle of college which he attended a local one so he'd stay here to help my mom out with the house and kids.

Jamie and Avery were playing in the living room in front of the tv and my mom was running around in the kitchen, on the phone while finishing breakfast for us three.

I walked in and grabbed my plate then scarfed it down. She glared at my for how fast I ate it since I'd probably get sick. I grinned at her, gave her a side hug then walked out to the car, waiting in the front seat until she came. I pulled my headphones out and listened as I waited.

**Crowded streets are cleared away**

**One by One**

**Hollow heroes separate**

**As they run**

**You're so cold**

**Keep your hand in mine**

**Wise men wonder while strong men die**

The lyrics of Breaking Benjamin's hit song So Cold played. I thought they were cool but I wasn't in the mood to listen to them. I didn't want to start my day with their stuff. I clicked fast forward and the next song played which was in shuffle.

**Hold on to the thread**

**The currents will shift**

**Guide me towards you**

**Know something's left**

The lyrics to Pearl Jam's song Oceans played. It was my all-time favorite song, as well as I'm So Sick by Flyleaf, Earthquake by Family Force Five, Hollywood by P.O.D- okay I had a lot of favorite songs. I looked up and my mom came to the car and got in. She looked at me with a reassuring grin and she drove off.

I walked into the school and I have to admit, I felt a certain uneasiness wondering if anyone found out since my friends did. I pushed the thought away. I absolutely knew none of my closest friends would tell anyone about it. I walked through the doors and no one bothered to look at me. Invisible. As always. For the first time, a sigh of content and relief came over me. I walked casually to my locker and opened it. Instantly, a note fell out. After taking off my thirty pound backpack, I shoved it in the locker and picked the note up. It read:

_Hi Jack. I know. And you're probably like, "How the heck does this weirdo know about my disease?" Well, I just do. Oh, and I know about the other thing. The other thing you've hidden so well for so many years. Do as I say then, they both will be kept from the whole school. I know you wouldn't want your life to be ruined. You should be happy I'm not just ruining you now because I can do that, like I do to everyone else. Listen to me or you won't loose Kim. Oh wait, I forgot to add that too. Everyone will know about your disease, second about you father, and third I'll take Kim. _

_Byes_

My eyes widened. I finally came to conclusions that it was yet another hallucination and I blinked a few times. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was so jumpy, I whipped around and was about to flip the person but I realized it was Kim. She looked at me worried.

"Oh hey. Sorry." I avoided eye contact with her then finished, "Jumpy." and turned to my locker. I shut my eyes tight then I opened them again. The paper was still in my hand. Kim came to my side.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I lifted my hand to my eyes, completely ignoring her, and rubbed them then looked back to the page. It was gone. My heart rate quickly started to rise.

"Ummm..." I was contemplating wether to tell Kim about the note or not... well the fake one.

"Ahhh... It's nothing." I then grabbed one book from my locker and shut it.

"I'm fine." I told her quietly, looking at her. She smiled and grabbed my hand with her free hand and we left for the first class.

Okay, Math was hard. I couldn't concentrate, as usual, and I had major dyslexia during it, as usual. Trying to do math with Schizophrenia isn't the best thing to do but I didn't want to look suspicious to anyone. I knew that Kim knew since she kept giving me looks every few min- no seconds.

We walked out of the classroom and strait to our lockers. Kim's was across the hall from mine. I put the cursed math textbook in my backpack for tomorrow and grabbed my History one. I shut the door and turned around. I leaned against my locker and watched Kim. She was apparently getting mad. She couldn't find her History book. I smirked at the thought of how cute she looked when she was mad, but I dared to tell her since I knew it wouldn't look pretty for me. I walked up to her.

I gave her the, "You've got to be kidding me." look and her eyes widened.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! I had it with me this morning." I gave her a sarcastic look. She turned away.

"Ummm... yah I didn't do the homework assigned until the bus ride here this morning. I just smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Kim." we both turned and saw Milton and Jerry walking over.

"Milton, do you have my History book?" Kim asked sweetly.

"No. Did you loose it? Or no... you didn't do your homework until the bus ride here again." I nodded and he shook his head in disapproval. I looked at Jerry and his eyes widened.

"Do you have it?"

"Ha-Have wh-what?"

"Jerry!"

"Well I-I Had to us-use it for umm... something?" All three of us looked at him in shock.

"Jerry," Milton said. Jerry looked at him, "Did you use Kim's History book?" he nodded. The three of is looked at each other amazed.

"Jerry's using a school textbook. What's the world coming to?!" Milton exclaimed dramatically. Then, Mika came up right behind Jerry and he turned slightly to her.

"Here you go," Kim's History book was in her hands. "Thanks for letting me use it." Jerry took it from her and she kissed him then left to her locker. The three of us groaned and arms folded, turned to him.

"Hey, you never specified what I was using it for." Kim walked over and as she smacked Jerry in the head, she yanked the book away from him.

"Let's go." Kim muttered and grabbed my hand as the bell rang. We left for another class that I was weak in.

Finally, the end of school came. It went by so slow. I met always Kim outside of the school everyday. I walked out and she wasn't there yet so I waited. I dropped my backpack by the table and I sat on it as I put my feet on the bench. Our school was really weird, we couldn't keep that much stuff in our lockers so we had to bring pounds of stuff home and back everyday.

"Hey Jack." I turned and there was Kim running up. I smiled and stood up.

"Wanna stay at your house for homework?" I asked. We were nearly to Kim's house. She looked a little hesitant and a little hurt to think about staying their.

"Ummm...If we did finish homework together, it would be better to do it at your house."

"Okay." I nodded. To get to Kim's house from school, you would turn onto the small road that connects the main one and the school then make a left on the main road. Once you pass one neighborhood, you take a left into the second. On the first street you take another left then walk all the way down to the end, taking a right. After passing three streets, you turn onto her street which her house is the sixth one on the right. To get to my house, it's the same way except my street is two blocks behind hers, third house on the left.

Just as we came up to her street, I turned to go down it. I assumed she' need to stop by to say hi to her family first and tell them where she'd be, but she grabbed my hand and yanked her close to her, not taking her eyes off the sidewalk ahead if her.

"Kim?" I asked.

"Keep going." she whispered, cutting me off. She sounded angry, hurt, worried and to put it plainly, scared. I held her hand tighter and walked along side her.

We walked into my house and my second to youngest sibling, Jamie, was standing at the couch, staring down at the cushions, sad. My mom was walking from the kitchen to the living room with medicine and a thermometer. She caught eye contact with me and the stress in her eyes was gone. Se smiled. I did too. I pulled Kim's hand towards me as I started up the stairs to show her where we were going.

Once in my room, I threw my backpack down against the desk and told Kim to put hers anywhere. She just dropped hers on the floor, leaning it up against the end of my bed. I was watching her and I tried to not stare but I did. When she turned back to me, her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked. I smiled.

"Nothing." I chuckled. She smirked.

"Let's go." I muttered. She followed me down the stairs and just as we were about to walk into the living room, I heard my older bother Levi's voice.

"Whoa." he muttered quick. We both whip around to see him walking in the door from school. He had to stay later. Why? No idea...just use your imagination.

"What?" I asked.

"You were talking about this Kim?!" he exclaimed. Kim and I looked at each other confused then turned back to Levi.

"Everyone's calling her the next Donna Tobin, Jack." he muttered, obviously shocked for being in the same room as a future "popular" barbie. Kim's spirit flamed and I could tell she was getting ticked.

"Ummm... Levi?" he looked at me, "If you love your life, I'd better stop."

"Why?"

"Because she really doesn't like-" Kim cut me off.

"HATES."

"Excuse me, HATES Donna Tobin." Levi's eyes widened.

"Huh, first girl who doesn't wanna be like Tobin." he walked up to her.

"Welcome to the Brewer household, enjoy your stay." Kim smirked as she slapped his risen hand. He smiled and left to the kitchen.

"He doesn't like Tobin?" Kim asked, turning to me. I shook my head.

"He thinks she the dumbest fake giraffe you've ever seen." She looked at me confused.

"Oh, oops.. Insider with Collin and his girlfriend."

"Cool but ummm... who's Collin?"

"He's my older brother. He's in college and will be home any minute. That, who you just talked to, was Levi and my two youngest siblings are..." I turned around, confused on why I didn't hear their voices. Kim followed me into the living room. I saw Avery laying on the couch with a blanket on her. Jamie sitting at her feet on the couch, and my mom on her knees in front of Avery. "That's Avery and Jamie." I finished pointing to them.

"What happened?" I asked. My mom looked up to me.

"Jamie said she just started to freak out. I heard her screaming all the way from my room and I ran in to see what was going on." she replied, still stroking Avery's hair. I nodded then finished,

"Mom this is Kim." she smiled and Kim.

"Hi Kim. You'll be staying for dinner too right?" I looked at her and Kim's eyes fell to the ground.

"Ummm... no ma'am I think I'll need to be back home before then." she replied.

"Are you sure-" I made a signal over my throat to tell her to stop. She nodded.

"Okay, we'd like you to stay sometime then." Kim smiled and nodded. I nodded to my mom and she did to. I grabbed Kim's hand and lead her back to my room.

* * *

**So did you like the scene with The Note? Was it ****_really_**** a hallucination or not?**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	5. Kim's Confession

**As You Least Expect It**

**~Kim's Confession~**

* * *

Kim has been acting very weird today. I've never seen her act this way before. She didn't want to even be close to her street, much less home and she's been so clingy to me.

Anyways, we got to my room and pulled out our homework. I sat on one side of my bed, she sat on the other. Neither of us talked. I kept looking over at Kim but she kept her eyes on the page she wrote on.

"Kim?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she responded, eyes still glued to the page.

"Why did you not want to stop by your house?" I asked. She knew what I meant. She knew that I wanted to know why she was acting so weird.

"Because. I didn't need to." she replied. Okay, now I knew that she was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Kim." I said again. She moved her head away, leaning down as if she were trying her hardest to not look at me. She then sat back up, not looking at me, and kept writing.

"Kim." she finally looked up to me. We stared at each other for a little bit. Her eyes were hiding something that other people wouldn't be able to see. But I could. She was screaming at me without making a sound.

Then, I realized what she wanted to say. She was alone. I was shocked.

"Ki-" I started, but she cut me off.

"9 years Jack." I never took my eyes off her. I knew what that meant. She didn't have to explain it to me, but I knew she's been holding it in forever. She needed to get it out.

"That's how long it's been since I've last been in a home. I know, I'm living more like surviving in a house, but it's just a building. Jack," she mumbled my name. I just looked at her, not wanting to interrupt her or ignore her. I wanted to show her that I knew and that I cared.

"9 years since I last saw Jaden, 9 years since I last saw mom, 9 years since I last saw dad, 9 years since I last felt the security of never being alone. Everyday I hid my jumpiness, hurt and breakdowns just so that you wouldn't suspect anything. I never wanted anyone to know because then, I'd have to go to a foster home and then I would have to be bad so that they'd get rid of me since I don't want another family. I would have to move away from Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace, Mika, you. I wouldn't be able to face you, knowing I would have to leave." She paused and that was when I felt shivering. I was laying on my back and Kim was right next to me, turned towards me, arms wrapped around me. I was hugging her back. I shut my eyes tight. Just to think of my best friend going through this scarred me.

She was on the verge of tears and I was a little overwhelmed. The only other time I saw Kim cry was when she was trying to wake me up from my hallucination yesterday, and I've known her for 7 years. Seven!

"Jack, they abandoned me. I woke up one morning and they were gone. All of them. My dog sophie was gone and my older brother Jaden who was 11 at the time was gone. I haven't seen any of them since." She cried, shaking in my arms.

"Kim, it's okay. Don't be scared to tell me anything. Don't think you're alone because you're not, Kim." She just grew closer to me. We stayed like that for a long time.

"JACK! AREN'T YOU GUYS GOING TO KARATE?!" I herd slightly. I groaned but ignored it. Then, I heard my door open.

"Kim." I mumbled as I opened my eyes. I realized my mom was standing there waiting fir me to reply to a question she just asked which I didn't hear since I was asleep. WAIT... I tried to jump up but I was pulled back down and groaning was audible. I did too as I realized pain blasted through my neck. I must have slept on it wrong. I looked to my side and an in-the-process of waking up Kim laid there.

"Don't you guys have karate?" my mom asked.

"Yeah."

"Why did you guys not finish homework?"

"Because- I stopped myself. I didn't want mom to know about Kim just yet. "it's a long story." She looked at me, eyes widened.

"No, no, no! Ugh... we'll be down in a little bit."

"It's 4:35." she said as she walked out the door. We had to be there five minutes ago.

"Kim wake up." she rolled to her back and her eyes opened, squinting from the light.

"We need to get to karate."

"Five more minutes." she replied, then grabbed the blanket, pulled it to her and turned away from me. I put my hand on her side and turned her back. She flashed a glare at me that scared me half to death but I didn't flinch away.

"We're late." She just groaned and sat up. I stood up off the bed and grabbed the books and papers off it and set it on the desk. I turned back and Kim's eyes were closed, arms out to me.

"Carry me." she whined. I rolled my eyes with a grin and picked her up in a piggy back kind of way.

Once we got downstairs, I grabbed two water bottles and without putting Kim down, left the house saying bye to my mom.

"Where the heck are we?" I heard Kim ask, voice sleepy. I smirked.

"Fell asleep again?"

"Uh-hu." she replied.

"Almost to karate." she jumped and then slid off me. Once by me, she smacked my arm.

"HEY!"

"Well that's what you get for carrying me around in public!"

"You asked!" she groaned. I smirked. I kept thinking about the note from earlier today. I hope it was just another hallucination.

We walked through the doors and there was Jerry on the mats, Rudy standing there and Milton and Eddie sitting on the bench watching. I forgot, it was the once a month thing where Rudy would watch us all on the mats and tell us what needs to be improved.

"More tork! More tork!" Rudy was yelling at Jerry. Jerry just rolled his eyes and kept practicing with the bowstaff.

"What happened? You guys are almost 30 minutes late!" Rudy exclaimed, running up.

"Sorry. Things came up." I replied. Ouch, I tried to cover up the hurt and shock from earlier but it didn't happen.

"Ooookay, just get ready." I nodded and we started towards the locker rooms. The small amount of tension I had before grew as we walked longer and longer. Kim's hand was inside mine and she was as close to me as she could get. She was super clingy to me, no doubt about we. We then parted ways and I went to change into my gi.

I walked out and Kim sat on the bench next to Eddie and Milton, watching Jerry, completely introverted and quiet. I walked over and sat by her. She inched closer and closer to me.

"Hey Jack can I talk to you for a minute." Rudy asked. I nodded and stood up, not taking my hand out of Kim's signaling she could come. When she stood up too, Rudy said,

"Only Jack." Kim was a little taken back but sat back down. As I walked to follow Rudy, I looked back at Kim and nodded. She relaxed a little. We turned down the hallway where Rudy and I said our first "Wasabi Code" thing and I sat down as he stood in front of me.

"What's wrong with Kim?" he asked. I looked away.

"Okay, what's going on between you and Kim?" I didn't reply, not knowing how to respond.

"Jack, I'm your sensei you can tell me anything." he said.

"I can't tell you this. Not yet anyway." I told him, looking at him in his eyes. A few seconds later he replied,

"Okay." I stood up.

"But when you can, make sure you tell me everything. I just want to help."

"I know, but it's not my decision to make." he looked at me confused.

"It's Kim's too." I could tell he was still confused but grinned anyways We walked back out and the scene was just same as before we had left.

"What was that about?" Kim whispered as I sat own by her.

"He wants to know." she nodded.

Rudy then told Jerry what he had to work on more and gave the bowstaff to Eddie. Eddie was getting a lot better. He was almost to his green belt. Yes, Eddie achieved his orange belt and all up to green. We watched him and Kim eyed some of his moves but she usually looked down to the floor. I tried to keep an eye on Eddie but I was still so worried about Kim and why she was so quiet around the guys.

Finally, it was Milton's turn. He was so good. He was a brown belt and he was almost to black. Milton was already able to do some of the flips and crazy stuff I do. Honestly, I didn't learn as fast as he did and I was a little jealous but of course, I'd never say anything like that to anyone.

Before I knew it, it was Kim's turn. Se looked at me and I nodded with a reassuring grin. She took the bowstaff and she walked to the center of the mats. She held it with both hands and then, let out a deep breath closing her eyes. Then, she started her routine. I was amazed by what she was doing, no shocked. I didn't know she could do all of this. I guess that it's true that when you've had a long day and think about hard times in your life really does give you more power and adrenaline. Oh, and did I mention that she practice with her eyes closed?

Once she was done, she opened her eyes and looked at us. We were all wide eyed and jaws dropped.

"Um. Good job Kim." Rudy finally managed to say. I small smirk curved at her lips and she walked over and handed the bowstaff to me. I walked onto the mats.

I never really did grasp the fact of how angry I was until I started. I tried to stop myself from doing certain things that I only did at my house but I couldn't. It was as if my body was taken over yet again. I knew it was just adrenaline though, not another hallucination or breakdown or whatever you wanted to call it.

Once I was done, I tried to stand but I came to the conclusion that I ran out of adrenaline since I was staring at the ceiling.

"Gosh Jack don't over work yourself. That was amazing." Rudy said above me. He was lowered next to me and I sat up.

"How did you know how to do those things?" Rudy asked standing up with me.

"I don't know. It's like I'm able to just tune out. Almost like me blacking out and my mind lets my body do whatever." Rudy nods shocked, just learning how I train.

"I guess we'll be done with practice. You guys can still hang out and train a little." Rudy told us. I looked at the clock and it was already six.

"Okay, Jack Kim wanna come? Goin' to Phil's." Eddie asked.

"We're good." I replied. He nodded and walked out the doors following Milton and Jerry. Rudy then went into his office. Kim and I walked over to our lockers grabbing our normal clothes.

"That was so cool Jack." Kim exclaimed, almost to her regular voice.

"Thanks. I didn't know you could do all that though, Kim."

"I didn't either." she replied. I grinned. After a few seconds, she asked.

"What's wrong Jack? I can tell you're a little irritable about, you know, but I know there's something else wrong." I chuckled and shut my locker door. She did so hers and followed me. I sat down in a chair in the lobby. She sat in the one by me, not taking her eyes off me.

"I don't want to scare you though." I told her in a serious voice. She thought about it.

"Was it another hallucination?" she whispered.

"I hope." she looked at me confused.

"I'll tell you about it when you tell the guys about you." she avoided eye contact with me, angered.

"Hey," I said, and put my hand on the side of her face, turning her to me.

"It's okay. We'll be okay." we were so close already, so I very quickly, kissed her and then stared at her. Her eyes were widened.

"Ki-" I was interrupted by her quickly kissing me back.

"Nevermind." I muttered. She smiled.

"Finally!" We jumped. We looked over and Rudy was standing right out of his office. Ugh, I wish this wall wasn't two feet tall. Kim and I flashed him looks that said, "Don't tell." he held his hands up then went back into his office. I turned to her with a smirk and she just looked at me sarcastically. I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the dojo, going back to my house.

"Stay over for the night." I said to her. She looked hesitant.

"Okay." she mumbled as she took another glance down her street. Once we got to my house, we quickly put our stuff in my room then went back downstairs to tell my mom that Kim was staying for dinner.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	6. Of The Two Types Of Numbers

**As You Least Expect It**

**~Of The Two Types Of Numbers~**

* * *

"Kim! You'll be staying for dinner then?" We were greeted by my mom.

"Actually, she was going to sleep over." I muttered. Kim's eyes widened and was about to protest but I pushed her behind me, smiling at my mom. My mom looked very hesitant.

"But what about..." she didn't want to finish.

"She knows." my mom's eyes softened.

"Okay good, yes she can."

"Thanks mom." I replied quickly as I whipped around and picked Kim up by wrapping my arms around her waist.

"NOOOO!" she yelled playfully.

"Save me Mrs. Brewer! SAVE ME!" she screamed dramatically. My mom laughed as I just carried Kim up the stairs as if she were just another one of my sister's toys.

"Jack put me down!" she yelled. I could sense a hint of annoyance. I didn't really care though.

"I'M NOT A DOLL YA KNOW!" I smirked at her words.

"JACKSON BREWER! Put. Me. Down." I didn't. I just laughed. Then, she hit me on the base of my neck and shoulder and it gave me black vision. I instantly let her go and she laughed as she turned around and hit me again.

"I know. I know!" I yelled trying to be serious and not laugh.

"I deserved it!" she stopped "beating me up" and laughed. I was leaning against the wall and she was leaning against me, my arms around her so she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"I'm already tired." She gasped.

"Ha Ha very funny it's only 6:30." I replied. Then, in the silence, her stomach grumbled so loud, I died laughing.

"Hungry much?" I chuckled.

"YuP." she exclaimed putting a lot of emphasis on the "P"

I grinned and we walked downstairs, hand in hand subconsciously. We turned into the kitchen and Levi was home already helping mom cook, and Collin was just walking through the doors.

"Hey Kim." Collin greeted her. Kim clapped his raised hand. Collin then smirked at me. Kim saw it too and we both jumped away from each other. I tried my best to hide my blush.

"Hey mom," Collin said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, oh by the way, Cassidy called and she said to tell you 8514." my m kept talking as Collin's face light up and he looked shocked, "She said that no one but you would understand what that means but she said it was true."

"So she said it was true and that those numbers mean what I think they do?" He asked getting happier and happier.

"Yah, she said that she knew you would wonder if she was just messing with you and to tell you that they really are what you think they mean."

"Oh man, this is awesome." we all looked at him confused.

"I know I just got home but I need to go." He kissed her cheek, grabbed him keys and left again.

"Okay, am I the only one confused?" I asked. Everyone, even Jamie and Avery nodded their heads. My mom smiled.

"Let's get the table ready, oh and Jack," I turned to her, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded my head as Kim walked into the kitchen with Levi. I was surprised. She was already so comfortable around my brothers and sister.

I then followed my mom out of the kitchen and into the house's main lobby.

"Okay two things, one it's Avery." I was confused.

"I brought Jamie and her to the doctor yesterday since she's been acting so, not like her this week, and the results said that she's schizophrenic too." I groaned.

"It's my fault right?"

"No actually it's not, she's not your child." I grinned.

"Okay and what was the other?" I asked.

"It's about Collin." I avoided eye contact with her.

"Jack, I know that you know what those numbers mean."

"Fine, I do mom," I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Just don't tell anyone okay? And don't say those numbers again. I'll tell you all about it when Collin says I can." she nodded with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Oh and mom," I stopped her from walking into the kitchen, "Collin won't be home for a few days, minimum a week." she looked shocked and then I put a finger over my mouth. She nodded with a small grin and we walked back into the kitchen.

After we were finished eating, Kim and I ran upstairs to my room.

"So Jack, do you have any idea what those numbers meant?" I nodded. Kim looked surprised.

"Why did you act then?"

"Because, Collin and Cassidy are the only ones who are supposed to know, but Collin told me so you and my mom are the only ones who know that I know what they mean."

"Oh, will I ever be able to know?" she asked.

"Yah, probably." I sat at on my bed, against the headboard and she sat at the foot of it facing me. She was looking at the blanket, tracing the outline of some stitching on it.

Just then, some papers off my desk fell to the ground. I knew it was from the fan. Kim got up and I was about to protest but she looked at the papers anyways. I saw her eyes widened and she whipped around to me, I groaned.

"J-Jack," she stuttered, I could tell she was growing more and more worried, "What is this?" she went through each one of the drawings. I stood up and grabbed them from her.

"Jack?" she asked. I walked over, passed her, and put them back on the desk. Once I turned back to her I started,

"Those are some of my hallucinations." her eyes widened.

"That's not even a fraction of their real looks. I can't even draw what I see, that's the closets I came to." I saw she glanced back at the drawings. The name of the one on the top was revealed.

"Mae777?" she asked. I nodded then turned back to her.

"Is that her name?" I nodded again.

"She's probably the nicest one. It's so weird though." I laughed. I walked over to my place on the bed and she sat in front of me.

"Mae is like," I paused, trying to find words to describe her with, "She's tall. She always acts like a mom to me, but it's weird whenever I told my mom about her, I was only three so she thought it was just an imaginary friend but no, I could really see her like how I see you. I kept on and on about her and by the year I was five, she was getting mad at me, at least, that's what it felt like. I don't ever remember playing with the other kids my age at Elementary school and I never remembering thinking about it since I thought I had so many, well they were all in my head. Only I was able to see them.

Soon, I could tell that the anger my mom showed, turned into worry and she wanted to take me to a doctor, like a mental hospital. I've always been so scared to do anywhere like that so when she said hospital I freaked out. I talked to Mae about it and she said that the mental hospital is different. I agreed in going with my mom. Well, we learned that I had some symptoms of schizophrenia but we couldn't be sure since you can't be diagnosed with it until you're seven. So we waited a couple years and nothing changed. I was still having hallucinations and my mom was so worried about me. Then, the time came and we went back to the hospital and I was diagnosed with schizophrenia. The doctor said that I became this way because of all the trauma I went through with dad, or I could have just been born with it. No one ever really found out." I paused. Kim was listening intently.

"What does Mae ever say now?" she asked, voice quiet.

"She always tells me how everything is normal. She also talks about my dad and how she knew him and how great of a guy he was. And sometimes, she even tells me stories about things she went through with him. Sometimes Kim," she looked up at me, "I think my dad was also a schizophrenic secretly." her eyes widened.

"Wow. How does your mom not know?" she asked. I looked at her, painfully.

"I think she does, she just never ever brings up the fact about dad so, she tries to deny it. That's why we aren't as close as we were before I was diagnosed, because I'm so much like him."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Yah, me too. It's not my fault she acts like that." Kim nodded agreeing.

"What are the other ones you see?" I could tell she was hesitant to ask.

"Well, I see one. His name is 73, he looks like he's nice but he's not. He says that I killed my dad." Kim's eyes looked worried and shocked.

"But then, there's Silence." Kim looked at me, interested in this one.

"He is the sound of silence. Haven't you ever heard silence before?" Kim's eyes widened.

"No. What does it sound like?" she asked. I stood up, walked over to my desk and grabbed my notebook. I turned to a certain page and showed it to Kim.

"This is what is sounds like." she started reading, her eyes growing larger and larger. This is what I wrote:

_The repulsive beating of my heart_

_Rang through my ears, Tearing them apart_

_My subconsciousness sensed the quietness in the air_

_And my breathing was slowed with torturing care_

_The constant rings almost angelic like_

_Ripped through my head, As if warning bells told me someone was about to strike_

_Immense pressures built against my chest_

_And I almost wanted to scream, But the temptation I turned against_

_As if a stampeding rage of hatred rambled through the room_

_With the impacting approaching me way too soon _

_And the loveliness of my life _

_Was something I considered letting go, Without strife _

_I wanted to do more that just stay here_

_But my body wouldn't listen, Something no one could cure_

_I needed to get out of this hell, Where nothing made sense_

_But I could do nothing more, Only endure the captivity of silence _

"Jack," she said. I looked at her as she handed me the book.

"I've always known this." My eyes shut tight and I walked back over to my desk setting the book on it. It felt like someone just repeatedly stabbed me to know about Kim, and how she's been treated like dirt.

"I've always questioned that." I mumbled, walking over and sitting back on the bed in front of her.

"What?" she asked.

"I've always known. Kim, even when it seemed like I didn't care, I did. It huts me so much to know that I didn't ask you about it sooner. Kim," she looked at me, eyes watery, "I'm sorry." she closed her eyes and just threw her arms around my neck.

"I am too." she mumbled into my hair. I hugged her back, eyes shut. I leaned against the headboard still hugging her, even though she was on top of me now.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Kim sat up. Her legs were on either side of me and she was sitting on her knees, not putting her full body weight on me.

"Please promise me that you won't hide anything from me." I stared into her eyes. I couldn't keep anything from her, but if I did tell her about the note, it would bring even more unwanted stuff.

"I promise." I replied. She smiled then kissed my nose. I guess she just realized the position we were in because she blushed ever so slightly and jumped away from me. I grinned.

"It's already 8:45pm, we should finish homework." She said. I smirked.

"Alright." I replied and with that, we pulled out our books.

* * *

**Hey guys! How'd ya like it? **

**So...the "Silence" poem is mine. I wrote it. It'S on my FictionPress account (My-Curly-Cue ) and my DeviantArt account (~Onceisleaf)**

**OMMMHGGG! guess what...I just saw the commercial for Kickin' It season 3 and it's SPYfall instead of Skyfall. It's like Skyfall 007 and Mission Impossible: 4!**

**Jack is James, James Bond (xP)**

**Hehe... also the narrator was like, "Oh yeah, and there's just something about Jack that makes Kim go, "Oh Jack!"" (Cue scary sexual high girly voice)**

**Anyways...l I might be sooo late since I only see Kickin' It's on DVR not LIVE so yeah...just wanted to share that with you ;)**

**R&R!**

**~Lee :]**


	7. The House

**As You Least Expect It**

**~The House~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

I woke up and my bed was excessively warm then usual. I shot up feeling pain but I was stopped. I looked to my right and Kim was sleeping right by me, laying on her stomach, right arm across me. I blushed a little and wanted to get out from under her but I didn't know if she would wake up or not...which would be awkward.

But, it was opposite. I didn't even move and Kim's eyes started to open.

"Jack?" her sleepy, half awake voice asked. I looked at her. She rose to her knees. She looked at me and I saw dried tears on her face. I sat up and leaned against the head board.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You were freaking out again last night. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't." It hurt me to know she kept trying to get me to stop but I ignored her.

"Come here." I said. She nodded and lowered herself to me. She leaned against my chest as I put my arm around her.

"It scares me whenever it happens because I don't know if you'll wake up again or not." she mumbled. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll always wake up even if I freak people out." she chuckled a little. I then turned to the table next to my bed. The clock read 6:45am.

"We've gotta get ready for school." I told Kim.

"No." she replied growing closer to me.

"Kiiiiiim." I whined. She sat up and turned to me. She was staring at my eyes and I was getting scared for a second.

"It's only 5:45am." she said. I looked confused then turned back to the clock. 6:45am, it read. I pointed to it.

"Time change." I nodded.

"I'm not tired anymore so... see you downstairs." I said and turned out of bed.

"Yah, get a shirt on first." she laughed. My cheeks grew hot and I grabbed one, which was the one I wore yesterday, on the floor.

I walked out of the room, smirking back at Kim and instead of going downstairs I silently ran down the hallway, so my mom wouldn't see me, and in the restroom. I grabbed the medicine and another wash cloth and cleaned up my cut again which blood still oozed out of.

After I was finished, I walked out and saw Kim walking out of the bedroom.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked. She was so cute asking that in her sleepy voice.

"Cleaning. Let's go." I answered and with that, we walked downstairs.

"Hey guys." Collin greeted. Kim hi-fived him again making me chuckle. He then headed out the door to school, leaving early since he had some detention thing going on. Collin was like the Jerry of the Seniors. It's actually weird that he doesn't know Jerry.

Kim and I walked into the kitchen. My mom wasn't in there.

"Let's get breakfast and go." I suggested.

"Um. Why so early?" Kim asked.

"Because." I replied, fright unwillingly showing. Kim was a little antsy in knowing what could happen.

"It's okay Kim, we just need to go." I told her. She nodded, grinning, and we grabbed some food and left. We were still in the clothes we had on yesterday but we were both used to it since we both got out of our houses so quickly.

"Let's go to the dojo first." I muttered.

"Wait, we'll be late though. Once we get there we'll have to just turn back around to go to school." Kim replied, grabbing my arm. I nodded and we both walked to school... well walked super fast to school.

***Kim's Pov***

The rest of the day went by so fast. The week did also. It was already Friday and it felt a Monday...that's a first.

I stopped by my house today, hoping it wouldn't take long since I didn't want Jack to know. I've been at his house all week and if someone was at my house, I knew that I set myself up.

I raced to my home then, I turned the corner and I gasped. The car in the driveway was leaving. It was _him_. I frantically tried to look for some place to hide but none was present. The car sped down the street and I cringed. The car squeaked to a stop and the car door opened then slammed.

"WHERE have you been?!" he screamed at me.

"I- I-" I couldn't talk. I was scared, no I was flat out terrified. He walked from his side of the car and started up to me. There was only one choice for me to take. Run.

***Jack's Pov***

It was the end of school and I couldn't find Kim. I was about to freak out, she wouldn't have left without me would she? She's too terrified to go to her own house but she won't tell me why, so she wouldn't go their and mine? No one's home...

I grabbed my skateboard out of the locker and once on the sidewalk, let it down, ignoring all the shouts from my friends.

I soon was in both Kim and I's neighborhood. I raced to my house and burst in.

"KIM?!" I shouted so the whole house could hear me. Silence. I knew she wouldn't hid from me, so I just left. I looked around the street. Nothing. Kim wasn't in sight. In fact, no one was at all. There was just an eerie case of dead silence, hovering over this neighborhood.

I wouldn't stop looking for her, I couldn't. I ran to her street and I didn't see a car in the driveway even though one was this morning. I walked at a highly fast rate to her driveway then stopped. I examined the area around me and no one was watching, nor did I see any security cameras so, I raced to the side fence. I jumped it easily and I looked around. I was on the side of the house and it was dirty. I walked through it and emerged into the main yard. I could tell multiple parties and "get togethers" have been here. I then stopped by the back window and slowly peeked in. No one was there. It was a wreck though.

After a few more reassuring minutes of examination, I bolt to the backdown and opened it, knowing it would be unlocked. I gasped at the room. Furniture, clothes, bottles, old food, and much more junk that is probably unknown to science, decorated the room. I couldn't smell anything and I knew that there was some type of sanitizer that cured the smell.

I cautiously walked through the mess. I needed answers, and I needed them now. It scarred me to know my best friend was living- scratch that surviving here.

I entered the kitchen and it was cleaner than the what used to be living room. I tried to find papers, items, something to give me a clue on what's happened.

I felt like a forensic scientist and I didn't like it. All's I needed was a trace of anything. Anything! Then, something caught my eye. I turned to it. In the sink, hundreds of dishes sat creating a mountain, and sticking out of the many pots, pans, clothes, and papers, yes that's right clothes and papers, was a letter. I slipped it out without creating a deathly avalanche. I looked at the front. It was covered in dirtiness but through it, I could still see the words on the envelope. Mr. Adelaide I was confused. But, I opened it anyways. It read...

_To: Mr. Adelaide_

_Greetings,_

_I am fully aware of the bargain you have made and of the rules you know about within this game. Mr. Adelaide, may I presume that if you do not complete our request, that this game will backfire on you and you will not be able to participate again. It will only be a matter of seconds before our team will track you, find you, and take you. Please, chose wisely._

_Signed,_

_Praemecia_

_Date: September 30, 2011_

"Praemecia." I whispered. I folded the letter and ,obviously still very confused even more actually, I slipped it into my pocket. I then went back onto my scavenger hunt. I finished studying the kitchen then exited out the second entrance. What caught my eye immediately after I emerged was red liquid on the wall. I knelt down to it and put my hand to it. I knew it was blood, I just didn't want to believe it.

I was almost for sure that it was Kim's. I turned away from it and walked towards the stairs. They creaked with every step I made. I then turned the corner to the left, wanting to start their first. There was only one door and it was at the very end of the hallway. I walked down to it then quietly creaked it open. The room was fairly clean, messier than mine, but cleaner than downstairs.

The walls were painted a very light coffee color with white texture and a king sized bed was pushed up against the back wall. A window was on the right wall, closest to the door. Two side tables were on either side of the bed, each owning a lamp. A dresser was against the wall, right by the door and it was long. I walked in farther and realized a door was right by the dresser. I walked inside and there was a long slim bathroom. Everything was white, and dirty. I walked up to the sink seeing dried blood along with fresh blood in it. I turned away and right across from it, another sink was implanted into the wall but this time, papers were on the counter. I picked up the top one. It read...

_To: Mr. Adelaide_

_Greetings,_

_Great, we will finish this tomorrow! Remember, bring your possessions._

_Signed,_

_Praemecia_

_Date: July 27, 2011_

I grabbed the letter form my back pocket and looked at the dates.

"So this Adelaide didn't follow through with an agreement." I whispered, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

I read the other letters...

_To: Mr. Adelaide_

_Greetings,_

_Nice to meet you too. We would be overjoyed to meet you in three months, do you have anything other than the offers you have made? Each player must submit all their possessions. We have._

_Signed,_

_Praemecia_

_Date: July 25, 2011_

_To: Mr. Adelaide_

_Greetings,_

_She's the one. Price?_

_Signed,_

_Praemecia_

_Date: September 4, 2011_

_To: Mr. Adelaide_

_Greetings,_

_Where is she? Don't fall through Adelaide._

_Signed,_

_Praemecia_

_Date: September 20, 2011_

"Apparently they were making a trade." I whispered. I folded them up and they were all in my hands. Then, my breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. I dropped the papers in frozen realization.

"Mr. Adelaide was making a trade with Praemecia." I mumbled, the flashback roaming through my head...

_Blood on the wall_

_Kim's paranoia_

_"Don't leave me Jack?" Kim asked me. "I'd never leave."_

_Where is she? Don't fall through Adelaide._

_The messed up house._

_Kim's fright_

"Mr. Adelaide was giving Kim away." I mumbled, then looked down to the letters that were laying on the floor, "Giving her away to Praemecia. The psycho hurting Kim isn't her father." I dropped onto the chair that was at the sink and stared at my reflection in the dirty mirror in shock.

"He's Praemecia."

* * *

**Dun Dun DUNN! Ta-Da! Hope you liked the cliffie :)**

**So, the way you pronounce Praemecia: Pray-Mee-Sh-A**

**So if you know me and the way I write, you'd know how I don't like to change Pov's in the middle of chapters but it was what I had to do in this one. ****  
**

**Also, I know this had nothing to do with Jack's disease, but I needed to introduce a huge point in the story. I don't know if it's the main one though. I mean this is all about how Jack has a mental disease and he tries to help Kim get through her family life, so yah. **

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	8. Electrified

**As You Least Expect It **

**~Electrified~**

* * *

Kim's Pov

My heart was so loud in my ears, I swore that I heard a racing horse fly by. My legs were feeling like jelly and my lungs were burning but I wouldn't stop. I don't want to go back with him.

I _can't_.

I sprinted into the forest right at the end of our street, which was a dead end, and hopped over the barb wire into the city's property.

'_Jack_,' I thought, '_All I need is you now!'_

I wove through the trees getting cut by many branches and twigs. In the distance, behind about an acre away, I saw something shining. From the way it was doing so, I knew it was a river. I remember the river. Jack and I were skating at the skate park one day...

_I remember he purposely made me mad so, he ran. I chased him and I cornered him. He was at the edge of the river and he quickly turned. He gasped seeing a tall cliff naturally build with clay rocks. He whipped around to me and smirked. We were both breathing hard. I could tell he was trying to ignore the sharp pains in his head that threatened to turn into another hallucination so I let him settle down a little bit..._

_"Ow! Kimmy! Stop!" he laughed as I smacked his arm in a totally non-karate way. Then, I knew that he wanted this day to be his death date; he tossed me into the river. Compared to him, I was tiny so he could easily toss my like he did so any other object. _

_"JACKSON!" I screamed. He must laughed and jumped in with me. _

I knew now that I was only running off adrenaline. I heard the repetitious screams that he yelled to get me to stop. His footsteps were right behind me and I knew he was gaining on me. Then, I took off. As if I hit the turbo button my legs sped me off away from him. I found myself on the bank of the river and I whipped around to him. He was just behind me but farther away than earlier. I jumped in. The icy cold water numbed my pain and I was a little relieved. I swam across the settled water praising that it wasn't rushing.

After I climbed up on the shoreline, I then turned to the rocky cliff that brought back the vague memory that Jack and I shared here. I saw a small rock at the base and I climbed it. I was proud and shocked at myself that I climbed up the tall 20 foot cliff. I looked down and he wasn't able to climb it. I smirked as I saw how he fell back down after only four feet. I turned around and listened. I heard many voices. The skatepark was open. I then bolt for it as if my life depended on it; oh wait... it did.

I was breathing hard but it quickly died down. I looked at myself in the tinted back window of the skate park's main building and a few tiny scratches with blood painted on them were across my cheeks. I saw dirt on my clothes and skin. I then walked around the outside premises of the skatepark and finally reached the road that lead back to the city.

I was smiling that I reached the mall. But, my pace was speeding up as I walked into it. I was then in a full out sprint, approaching the dojo.

"KIM!" Rudy exclaimed completely worried. The other three guys paced up behind him

"What happened?!" he exclaimed. With all the other questions the guys shot, I halted my steps and shut down. My face drained of color and I shut my eyes and mouth. The sound stopped.

"Sorry." Rudy whispered. I opened my eyes. I wasn't completely comfortable around the guys just yet without Jack, but I still knew that they wouldn't hurt me.

"Jack. I need to use your phone." I told Rudy. His eyes widened.

"Go." he mumbled gesturing to his office. I ran in and picked up the phone. I dialed Jack's house number.

"Hello?" It was Levi.

"Hey Levi it's Kim please tell me Jack's there."

"Hey Kim sorry he's not."

"Umm Okay." I replied.

"Is everything good?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Gotta go now." I told him and hung up. I called Jack's phone and it went strait to his voicemail. I called it again; same outcome.

My eyes widened. I dialed my home phone and someone picked it up.

"Hello? Kim? Please be Kim?" they whispered. My eyeballs nearly popped out of my head.

"Jack!" I exclaimed

"Kim-"

"Jack! Why are you at my house?" I asked loudly with fright.

"SHHHH!" he exclaimed in a whisper. I was now scared for Jack.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"He's looking for me." my heart stopped. It felt like someone ripped it out and threw it in front of a train.

"Get out. Get out of there now." I told him.

"I tried. But he knows I'm here. Kim, I'm on the top story I can't get out without him seeing me." he whispered. I put a hand on my forehead holding back tears that threatened to spill. He sounded scared. Flat out scared. And I'm _hating_ it.

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"In a room under the bed." he replied.

"You're probably in his room get out of that room and find mine. If he can't find you, then he'll lock himself in his bedroom to sleep all day."

"Okay." Jack replied, voice shaky. My eyes snapped shut as I head the phone moving. I heard his breath quicken with every fast silent step he took. I heard more shuffling.

"Nice room." he mumbled. I grinned a little.

"Just be quiet. I can't have him find you." He didn't respond but I knew he was nodding. Since he didn't respond, and by the way I heard him breathing, I knew he was in pain.

"Jack, are you okay?" I asked. He knew exactly what I meant.

"I- I- I don't know." From his hesitation, I knew he wasn't.

"Jack, hang in there, I'll be there soon."

"NO!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"Jack-"

"Shhh... I see him." My eyes widened. I just listened. I heard footsteps that didn't belong to Jack. My heart rate ascended with every millisecond.

"He's gone." I let out a sigh of relief. I heard shuffling knowing he got out from under my bed.

"Now get out, get out of the house-" I was cut off and my mouth hung open. Jack gasped and the phone was dropped. I heard shuffling and nothing else. He found Jack. I dropped the phone and raced out of the dojo ignoring the bombarding questions from the guys.

I ran all the way to my house. I saw the car door shut. I wouldn't stop then. I ran down the street and up the driveway. I then, bravely and shockingly, yanked the driver's door open and jerked _him_ out of the car, onto the concrete. Since the sudden movements were so quick, he didn't have time to register what had happened. He landed on his shoulder and he groaned. I kicked him and he jumped to his feet, eyes raging with hatred.

He threw a punch and I grabbed it and twisted it. I side kicked his chest and flipped him. He landed back on his feet and threw another punch. I couldn't block it and it landed on my temple. I gasped in feeling pain in my throat and I fell back. He then fell against me and his against my neck again. Black splotches covered my vision but I regained my strength and I hit him square in the nose. It broke and blood poured from it. I wriggled out from under him and jumped to my feet. I had enough of this. I punched him at the base of the neck and collar bone until he passed out. I then ran to the car and yanked the back door opened. Jack wasn't there. My eyes widened. I raced inside and the mess I was always used to was still there. I passed the wall that my dried blood was painted on and up the dirty stained carpeted stairs.

"JACK!" I screamed.

"KIM!" I heard. I whipped around towards my room where I heard the voice and bolt to it. I burst into my room, which the door was closed, and immediately saw Jack. He was simply sitting on the floor against the desk by my bed, ankles tied together and ropes around his biceps. I flashed him a questioning look considering that I kew he could escape from that. I shrugged it off and ran over.

"NO!" he yelled. Before I could stop myself, I touched what seemed to be a wire. Then, the most painful shock of electricity I ever felt zipped through my veins.

"AHHH!" I yelled and fell back in shock.

"I TOLD YOU NO!" he yelled at me. I groaned. I sat up and pulled the ends of my jeans up. Slashes with blood and burns were cut across the skin. I pulled them back down and looked at Jack. The scar on his face was broken and it bled yet again. It brought tears to my eyes to see him like this; tear stains dripped off his face. I then sat up to my knees. He flinched and I wanted to know why. I realized he hasn't been breathing this whole time and the color in his face was draining.

"Ki- Kim get me out of here." he told me. A certain tone in his voice scared me. He was in pain, and a lot of it.

"I- I need to- I need to..." I rambled on wondering how to get him out of here.

"Kim." he mumbled. Our eyes met. I tried to ignore the pain and fright in his eyes and I then saw that he had an idea. I could tell that he was trying to talk as less as possible so that no yells would be audible. He then looked at the end of the bed and I followed his gaze. I saw something on it. I walked over and a pillow sheet was on the floor. I picked it up then looked at him.

"Move the- the rope- ropes." he stutters. My eyes lit up and I walked over. There were other clear wires, like the one I was shocked by, surrounding Jack. Since the sheet wasn't metal, I wrapped it around the wires and looked at Jack. He nodded. I pulled with all my strength. It was hard, but I broke it. Immediately, I heard Jack gasp and shift positions quickly but stopped. I knew it stung him. The electricity subsided. I wrapped it around the others and finally, after the fifth one I was through. I sat in front of Jack on my knees and rose my hand to pulled the ropes off.

"NO!" Jack screamed and moved away. When he screamed, I could tell he was releasing some of the held back screams. I didn't stop though When I touched the wires against him, my hand burned. I snapped my eyes shut and pulled my hand away. The same wide that shock me were wrapped around Jack. That's why he's trying to not scream right now. I knew I wouldn't be able to get them off without the sheet so, I was just going to get them off. With my hands.

Jack knew what I was about to do and I tried to move away from me.

"Nu- hu No- don't- don't do that." he breathed shakily. I could tell that the pain was getting worse and his eyes were glossy. I didn't want to get shocked again but I could not see him in pain like this.

"Ki- Kim." he muttered, eyes shutting.

"Plea- Please get these off." he asked. I felt tears fall. I knew he didn't want me to get hurt but he was in sever pain as well. Without hesitating I wrapped my hand around one wire, gasping with pain, and pulled. It wasn't a normal wire. It was one that nearly disintegrated when it broke. It broke and disintegrated. I looked at my hand and it was pouring blood. I looked at Jack's arm where the wire was and blood was seeping through his shirt and it dripped to the floor. Jack was breathing hard and I could tell that he wasn't liking one bit of this. I grabbed another one and pulled. It too disintegrated. Jack gasped more and more pain zipped through my hand. I knew this one; this one was going to be the worst. Jack looked at my eyes and I saw tears falling down his cheeks. I looked away, not being able to see his state. I wrapped my hands around the last one and pulled. It was the hardest. But, it did disintegrate. When it did, Jack held back a yell but I still heard it. It came from the back of his throat. He relaxed and nearly fell to a laying position. Many more tears fell down my face as I picked him up to a sitting position. I pulled him into a hug and just held him.

"J- Jack." I whispered into his hair. He had very deep, violent shivers come out of him and wi every breath, he groaned nearly screamed. I forgot we were in my house, in my room, where he could easily find and beat us. I unwillingly pulled away from him and looked at his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, voice shaky and higher than usual. He nodded.

"It's not you. I came in here."

"J- J-" I didn't finish it. I hugged him again. I was sitting across his lap holding him. His arms were still by his sides. I could tell that he was still trying to get over the pain. I then pulled away and stood up.

"We need to get out of here." I muttered. He nodded. I pulled him up to his feet and I looked at the floor. His blood covered it. My eyes were shut.

"L- let's g- go." I whispered. I slipped my hand into Jack's and started to walk. Jack tried but fell to his knees. Since it was electrified pain, his nerves were probably freaking out right now. I pulled him back up and put my arm around his lower back.

"I can't let him find you. If he sees me with you he'll no doubt hurt you even more...maybe worse." I told him. He walked with me and we tried to get out of my house as fast as we could; scared.

When we exited the front door, the car was still in the driveway. Only one thing was missing. Him.

"Hurry." my voice shaky with fear. He knew what I meant.

Jack's full abilities came back and we started running. We turned the corner quick off my street and turned onto his. We ran up to his driveway and burst in the door. Collin was walking by the lobby and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw us. His eyes were widened.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" he exclaimed. Both Jack and I couldn't respond. Jack groaned almost a yell and he was falling to his knees. I tried to help him stop as Collin ran over.

"MOM!" Collin yelled. I turned Jack over and he laid back on the tile. His eyes were all over the place. He would look at me then Collin then they'd roll to the back of his head then he'd snap out of it; coming back to reality.

Jack's mom rushed in and she gasped and fell down by him.

"What happened?" She asked. My eyes closed and a tear fell onto the tile as they did.

"_He_ did it to Jack." She looked at Collin then back at me, confused.

"Who's _he_?" she asked.

"Praemecia." I mumbled. Jack's eyes shot open and he stared at me in shock. I knew that he just put all the pieces together.

Jack figured it out.

* * *

**So yes, hope you liked the JackxKim/Jack and Kim stuff!**

**Just imagine seeing your best friend in those wires...**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	9. Answers

**As You Least Expect It**

**~Answers~**

* * *

Kim's Pov

My heart broke as I saw the look flood into Jack's eyes. He was on the ground still, but on his elbows for support, his brown orbs glaring at me.

"Jack," I paused trying to fight away the lump in my throat threatening to push tears, "I'm sorry." I was able to say. His eyes snapped closed.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I'm sorry that he did this to you. I'm sorry." I told him. He sat up completely and before he regained his full composure I pulled him to me in a hug.

"It's okay." I knew he wanted to say more but he couldn't. Then, I immediately felt him tense and he froze. He fell backwards but I had my arms around him so he didn't fall to the tile completely. He had his hands on the side of his head.

"No- D-don't." he was stuttering.

"Uh-Oh," I whispered. I then realized that he was in a daze and the pain in his head was quickly ascending.

"Here," I turned and saw Levi come towards him. I stood up off of Jack and Levi picked him up. Jack's mom and I followed Levi as we ran upstairs to Jack's room.

After Levi turned away from his bed I sat down on it in front of him. Jack's nails were now digging into his skin and he was holding back screams.

"Jack." I exclaimed forcefully. I tried to pry his hands away but he would fight back. Then as if everything broken from that point, Jack started to yell then scream and try to get away from me.

"GO AWAY!" he screamed. I knew that he was yelling at his hallucination but it angered me. Before I could do something stupid, I got up off the bed and walked away form him. I passed his shocked mom and I walked into the bathroom. I knew about his medicine and I grabbed it off the top shelf.

I then turned to the mirror and stared at myself and listened. My breathing was becoming heavier and it was hard to contain myself. My hand immediately grabbed the medicine, I dashed out the door, and burst back into Jack's room.

He wasn't any calmer but his mom was gone. He was alone. What was the worst about it was that I felt uneasy about all of this. Why would they just leave him like this? I ignored it and sat on his bed next to him.

"NO! Stop! I won't do that!" he screamed. He then turned away from me and was biting on his blankets.

"Jack, it's okay! Please stop!" I yelled over him. He turned to his back and looked at me but his eyes were still dazed, glazed over. I moved my hand closer to him but he quickly grabbed my wrist I looked at him and his eyes were tight, tears streaming down either sides of his face. Pain stabbed at my wrist and I realized his grip was tightening. My eyes shut close and I just hugged him. I laid on top of him with my arms around his neck wanting him to come back.

I stroked his hair and after a few minutes, he calmed down. He was still breathing hard but I could tell that he was calming himself down. We just laid like that for a long time, me stroking his hair still and him trying to come back. Then, he opened his eyes and sat up. I rose to my knees as he sat against the headboard. We just stared at each other. Actually, it wasn't really a stare. It was more like trying to find words to say but not wanting to talk.

I just leaned into him and kissed him. He was taken back at first and just kissed harder. I felt his arms wrap around me and I brought my arms around his heck. I then pulled away from him and his eyes looked sad. I just grinned. After a few seconds, I rested my head on his shoulder with my lips just barely touching his neck. He hugged back and sank deeper into his bed. We then stayed like that until we fell asleep.

** :...:...:...:...:**

"Jack?" I groaned en opened my eyes. Kim was staring at me, waking me up.

"Sorry." I told her. She nodded.

"We've been asleep since four yesterday." she informed me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six thirty. It's Saturday... thankfully." I nodded.

"Kim?" She turned to me. By the look in her eyes, I immediately knew that she knew I was about to talk about yesterday.

"I know." she sighed. She laid next to me and her side and I turned towards her.

"Who is he?" I asked her.

"Well, two years ago my dad was addicted to gambling. He would sell his life away to some random stranger. Of course, I hated this. What about my mom? She died two years after I was born so I never knew her. Then, this one gambler by the name Praemecia came into the picture. Only this time he wanted more than just money. He wanted possessions. So my dad gambler through all of our stuff and finally, he came to me. He sold me to Praemecia and that was the last time I saw my father." The words sunk into me but at the same time, struck me dead in the chest multiple times.

"But who's Adelaide?" I asked.

"Adelaide is my dad's last name. Crawford is my mom's." I nodded knowing why she changed it.

"I'm just glad Praemecia didn't take you anywhere far." Kim nodded but avoided eye contact with me.

"The thing is, he did. He brought me to Jamaica and I stayed there. I was so scared, I just tried to defend myself and try to live for however long I was there for. Then, just about a year before you came to Seaford High, we moved back to Seaford."

"Well, he won't take you anywhere else. I will not let you see him again." She nodded and had no protest. I just put my arm around her and brought her against me.

"Oh, and sorry about last night." I told her.

"It's okay. I only freaked out on you a little bit." I just grinned as she fell deeper into the bed, closer to me. A few minutes pass and neither of us could go to sleep. I looked at her and her at me. We both start laughing a little bit.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked her still chuckling a little bit. She. turned to her back and stretched a little.

"No idea." she replied relaxing. I just smirked and turned to my stomach right next to her. I just wrap my arm across her stomach and pulled her closer to me, pressing my face into her neck.

"Jaaack noooo!" she laughed. I smiled and started kissing her neck as well. Then, when she tried to get away form me and alls I did was press my fingers against her side and she yelled. She laughed as she felt pain as I tickled her.

"JACK!" she gasped.

"PLEASE."

"STOP." I then laughed in hearing her choppy sentences. I still tickled her. But, I stopped. No I froze. My laughter died as I saw her wrist. She calmed down too and in seeing my appearance, she looked at where I was looking.

"Did I do this?" I asked her grabbing her hand and lifting her wrist up.

"Um... yes but I'm fine." she replied quickly and yanked away from me.

"Sorry." I told her. She nodded. All I remember from last night was that I grabbed onto something I had squeezed it hard from the pain. I guess i was Kim's wrist. Dried blood was painted on it. I then realized our current position and my cheeks grew warm and I jumped away form her. I pinned her down sitting across her as she laid on her back. I then just turned to my side and faced her. Great, back to the position we were in earlier.

"Jack?" She asked.

"What were the numbers that Collin was talking about?" I nodded my head.

"Well, if you take the number of each letter... okay what I mean is A would be one, B would be two and so on... then H is eight, E is five, A is one, and D is four."

"Head?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yup. That's yes. Deep is no and Head is yes."

"What did Cassidy mean by 'Head' then?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. All's I know that Collin told me a few days before that if he ever leaves for more than one day, make sure to tell mom that it was something for Cassidy. So I knew that he would be gone for a little while."

"Oh. Wow." She replied. I nodded.

"Do you even want to get up today?" She asked a few seconds later.

"NoPe." I replied emphasizing the "P". She just smiled at me.

"Fine with me." she replied.

"Let's watch a movie though." I suggested. She nodded and we both got out of bed and I followed her across the hall to the movie room looking for a movie to watch.

After finding a movie, we both walked into my room. I put the movie into the DVD player to the TV and clicked play. We then laid in bed again and just spent the day with each other.

You have no idea how long I've wanted to just be with Kim; just hanging out like this. Without the guys, without karate; just relaxing. For the first time in a long time, we both forgot about our lives' situations and just had fun together.

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry It's taken me so long to update! I have been in a serious writers block situation and I'm finally getting over it. I just released a new story called Chasing Emptiness. You should read it!**

**I will also be posting a new story (THAT IS NOT LISTED ON MY PROFILE) called Millionaire Murderer. Yessss**

**So, I'm sorry again for how short this is :(**

**R&R**

**~Lee :]**


	10. Hard Weekend

**As You Least Expect It**

**~Hard Weekend~**

* * *

Jack's Pov

My tired fallen eyes shoot open in hearing the front door burst open. Everything was dark. It must be night, I must have fallen asleep. Trying to gain my strength through my drowsy state, I pushed up and tried to sit but I felt something clinging to me. In realization that it was Kim, I calmed down. I was lying in my right side, her on her left, my arms around her waist and her hands holding onto the front of my shirt. I felt her lips just barely brushing against my throat an temple as I moved.

Suddenly, an uneasy feeling swept over me. Levi was gone for the weekend with his friends to the beach house, and Collin went with Cassidy. My mom was asleep because she told me she would be home for the night. As for Avery and Jamie they, of course, have been in bed since eight thirty. So, who would be coming inside of MY house like they OWN the place? I then sat up and Kim moaned subconsciously whenever she came up with me. I turned and flipped on the bedside lamp. I then felt her fall against me, cheek against my left shoulder. Violent shivers emerged from her sweaty body and I felt her heart race. My breath hitched and I pushed her away from me.

"No. No Jack." She mumbled. I saw tears stream down her face. I held her up by the shoulders trying to get her to wake up.

"Kim, wake up it's okay." I whispered. I knew that she was in the world between subconsciousness and consciousness. Her eyes then opened and I looked into them. They were still glazed over. I waited for a minute and she gasped as she completely woke up. Still discombobulated, sickly tired, and not having the slightest idea of where she was, she broke down in tears again silently. I then brought her to me and hugged her.

"It's okay. It was a dream." I whispered into her hair. Her arms were slightly tugging on the sides of my shirt and her lips were against my collar bone. Once she calmed down, I then laid back down next to her.

"I need to go downstairs and check for something okay?" I told her, hand against her cheek. She nodded. I smiled and kissed her quickly. I stood up and walked to the door. Right before I left I heard her voice,

"Hurry back, please." I smiled at her tone.

"Of course girl." I muttered back.

I then walked down the hallway and cautiously down the first seven steps. Once I was on the platform where the stairs turned, I could hear footsteps and talking. I listened. They were from the kitchen. I could tell because the people were on tile.

Knowing it was a little safer, I crept down the second half and hid behind the couch as I listened to the pair's conversation.

"But how can this happen?" I knew immediately that it was Collin. But. what made me so interested about what he had a slight bit of fear and worry in his voice. Why was he back already? What happened?

"I don't know. I just, I mean, it couldn't have! It never happened between us!" That voice was extremely familiar. It was Cassidy, Collin's girlfriend of four years. My eyes widened as I heard her voice shaky as if she has been crying. Cassidy never cries. When I mean never, I mean I'm around her nearly twelve hours a day everyday and I have never seen or heard her cry.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" Her frightened voice asked. I heard Collin sigh.

"Of course not. Why would I be? It's not your fault." He replied. I was getting anxious on if they would slip and more hints as to what they were talking about.

"Well, I don't know. I just feel as if it is." Cassidy admitted. There was a pause then Collin spoke up.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that I was definitely positive and that you one hundred percent are the father." My breath was stuck in my throat and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. She was pregnant?! With Collin?! There is no way...

"You're going to leave us aren't you?" She asked.

"No. I would never ever dream of my own child and her mother being fatherless. Of course I'll stay and help you." Whew, I sigh of relief brushed over me. If my brother left her, I would have killed him and I really did not feel like murdering him any time soon.

Then, I realized something. It was silent. I really did sigh and I really did do it loudly. My eyes widened as I realized that Collin was walking towards the living room. I then jumped to my feet and zipped up the stairs. When I made it into my room, I closed the door lightly. Kim shot up and I raced to the lamp, after turning it off I heard her voice.

"What are you-"

"Shhh." I interrupted her. She immediately had a feeling as to why I was acting as I was and laid down back to me. I then jumped next to her, her back against me as my arms draped over her.

"Asleep. Pretend." I whispered. She nodded and that was all I was about to say before the door opened silently quick.

"Was Jack down there?" Cassidy's voice was so many octaves lower and so much more fearful. I made sue my breathing looked as if I were asleep. A few seconds later Collin whispered back,

"I guess not. Let's go see Avery and Jamie."

"Or worse?" Cassidy asked. I smirked at her comment. Collin groaned and shut my door without a sound. I felt Kim release her tensity. S did I. She then turned to me and her face said it all.

"What the heck is going on?!" she exclaimed in a whisper. I was hesitant to reply.

"Well, I went downstairs and realized that Collin and Cassidy were back already. Well I kinda sorta maybe decided to eavesdrop on them and I overheard their um private conversation." Kim's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" her voice drop multiple octaves.

"Well, Um Cassidy kinda might have gone to the doctor because of pains and she is probably, um good chances to be pregnant with ah Collin." Kim's eyes widened to the size of bowling balls.

"Don't. Tell. Anyone. We. Know." I told her harshly. In sensing my seriousness, she nodded quickly. I grinned.

"Alright, then. What time is it?" Kim asked. I turned to grab my phone and saw the time.

"Four-twenty-six." she groaned.

"I don't think I can fall asleep again." She mumbled turning to her back.

"Me either." I replied voice tired. I then turned to her and my arms was across her as my lips were on her shoulder. We laid like that for who knows how long. Finally, I felt as if we were both slipping into sleep when I heard something. I groaned hoping it goes away but it didn't.

'_Jaaaaaack.' _

I heard it again. It was another voice. I moaned and brushed my hand over my ear.

_'Jaaaack you don't want Collin to be the father. Tell Collin to leave her.'_

I whimpered some more then, as I felt Kim shift to look at me, the hallucination came full into play and I felt my body tense.

"Jack?" she asked. I groaned loudly as I turned to my back grasping the sides of my head.

"Jack! No not now..." I didn't hear Kim finish her sentence but I could still hear her voice.

'Go tell your mother everything Jack, she'll just want to get rid of Collin. You do also.'

"No I don't!" I exclaimed. I could tell I wasn't using my full voice so you couldn't hear it from the hall thankfully. I then felt weight on me and I knew hat Kim had thrown herself on me. Relaxation swept over me when I knew she didn't leave.

Suddenly, I heard the voice scream. No shriek a blood chilling scream and it vanished. My breath was heavy and the sound of the scream pierced my ears with pain. It was at that moment when I immediately knew that that scream gave me anxiety. I could concentrate and I had this nagging feeling that someone was calmly but horrifically stalking up to me to kill me. I didn't know what the feeling was but I felt myself break into a cold sweat and shake violently.

"Jack! Calm down, It's alright!" Kim's voice then came back and I relaxed slightly. I opened my eyes full of tears and I felt them stream down. I saw Kim and she was laying right on top of me, one hand stroking my hair as the other pinned the hand I was scratching myself with right next to my head.

She just stared into my eyes sorry for me. I nodded then pulled my head up to her and kissed her. She kissed back and pushed me down making me completely relax underneath her.

She then pulled away and laid her head against my left shoulder. I felt the temperature in my body quickly rise as if I was having another hallucination or fever, but I knew that it was just a post-hallucination aftershock.

I immediately knew that this would be a long night and day.

* * *

**(Monday) **

I felt something come and lay on top of me and I groaned not wanting to be waken up.

"Jack wake up." I vaguely heard a sleepy voice. I ignored it not caring who it was. Then, I felt soft lips brush against mine before pressing against mine really hard. My eyes then whipped open and I grinned as I saw blond hair in my face. She then pulled away.

"Kiiiiiim." I whined. Putting my hands over my face since I wanted to go back to sleep. She was still on top of me pouting waiting for me to stop fighting back.

"Jack, we have school. It's Monday." Ugh. Monday. The weekend was a nightmare. Collin and Cassidy found out that I eavesdropped on them and they won't get off my back about it. So many hallucinations happened because of all of the stress between Kim and I. I don't know why we've had so much. I guess it's because Kim's antsy about Praemecia if he'd come and get her. Maybe it's because she'd scared about my metal state, how low it is.

I used so much of my medicine this past month that I ran out of it on Saturday. I haven't used it since then and my whole body is weak and just not medicated. I'm so used to always being medicated that it feels terrible to be in a normal state.

I looked up at Kim and she still stared down at me. I just lifted my hands up and pulled her lips to mine again. She kissed back really hard then I turned to my side making her lay right up against me.

"Do we have to?" I asked. She groaned and smirked at the common question everyone in the school age asked. She nodded.

We, literally, fell out of bed and crawled to the door dramatically from lack of vertigo and strength.

Once on our feet, we walked out of my room and downstairs. As we passed the living room, Collin and Cassidy were staring us down. Kim made a gesture as to make sure I wouldn't let anything slip. Satisfied, they turned away continuing whatever they were doing before.

"Hey guys." My mom's severely tired voice greeted. We said hi and grabbed something to eat.

After we were ready, my mom was leaving.

"Can you drop us off?" I asked. Seeing the tiredness and sickness in our eyes, she nodded and I slipped my hand in Kim's as we walked out of the house.

Kim and I sat in the backseat. I sat on the far left and she in the middle, head resting on my shoulder. I then leaned into the side of the car making us slip into an almost lying down position. Neither of us talked and we sat in a comfortable silence.

Once we exited the car, we walked into the school and immediately we knew that something was up.

"JACK! KIM!" our attentions were taken to the skinny red head running our way.

"GAH!" he yelled as someone pushed him. The student then laughed. It was abnormally crowded in the main hallway with students. Milton finally reached us.

"What's going on?" Kim asked extremely confused.

"Brody. Jerry." He breathed heavily. Both Kim and I's eyes widened and we ran through the students Milton right behind us. Finally at the end of the crowd, both of us gasped.

Right there, in the center of the wide circle the students made was Brody and Jerry fighting each other.

"JERRY! Dude!" I screamed and ran up to him. I pried the two apart and dragged Jerry to his feet. I guess he didn't know who pulled him away because he quickly turned around, fiery eyes, and threw a punch at me. I caught the punch shocked. His anger didn't cease until a few seconds of staring into my eyes. He then pulled away from me still shocked. Then, Brody stood up and attacked Jerry from behind. Jerry's anger then came back and he pushed me away. I landed on my back and I pushed myself away to the edge of the circle, hurt. I watched Jerry and Brody keep fighting for a few more minutes until I jumped to my feet. I grabbed Jerry's shoulders and ripped him towards me.

"STOP FIGHTING!" I screamed. Jerry whipped around completely ignoring me and launched himself towards Brody. Before he reached Brody, I grabbed his jacket and yanked him away. He then whipped towards me and with a fierceness and ability of karate I've never ever thought existed in Jerry, he hit me and pushed me to the ground. I was too shocked to do anything. He was my closest friend since we lived in Seattle. We moved here whenever we were both six. He was like my brother.

"STOP IT!" He yelled. I flinched.

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed at him.

"NOTHING! I JUST-"

"YOU CANNOT BE TRYING TO MURDER HIM AND THEN SYA NOTHINGS WRONG!"

"STOP TELLING ME WHT I CAN AND CANNOT DO! I DON'T NEED A CRAZY SCHIZOPHRENIC ON MY BACK ALL THE TIME." My heart stopped. Did he really just say that? In front of everyone? My breath became uneven and in shocking realization of what had just happened, he backed away slowly. I jumped up and ran through the people who were fighting back.

Not wanting to leave the school since I was so run down, I ran into a room and locked myself in it. I walked over to a desk and pulled out one of my binders and opened it. Many, many of my drawings stared up at me and I just grabbed a pencil and stated to draw more to calm me down.

•••

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kim screamed at Jerry. She walked over to him, slapped him as hard as she could across his face and flipped him. She kicked him then stared down at him.

"STOP BEING A STUPID IDIOT AND USE WHATEVER OF A BRAIN YOU HAVE! Oh, I forgot... YOU HAVE NONE JERK!" she screamed again and ran away to find Jack.

Kim then raced through the hallways wanting to find Jack. Jerry hurt her just as much as Jack was hurt.

"JACK!" she called his name over and over. Then, just as she yelled his name, she saw a light on in a classroom whose door was closed. She walked up to it and saw Jack through the slim glass window. Kim tired to open it but she couldn't.

"Jack, please let me in?" she asked, some sadness seeping through her voice. Jack immediately ran over to the door and opened it.

•••

Kim sat on the desk's table in front of me. I slipped the binder back into my backpack and stared up at her still sitting down.

"Don't let Jerry crawl under your skin. He knows that if he calls you out again, I'll kick his sorry butt." I just grinned a little. She then pulled her hand up and rested them on either sides of my face. I looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"Seriously. Listen to me." I nodded.

"Okay." A few seconds later we both smiled and chuckled a little bit. She then pulled me to her and I looked up a little to kiss her back.

"C'mon, let's go talk to the principle before anyone innocent gets expelled." I nodded and Kim moved across me to get off the desk. I then stood up and swung my backpack over my shoulder and slipped my hand into hers.

When we walked down the hallway, everything was back to normal. Except for one thing, everyone kept staring at us.

"Jerry Martinez, Brody Carlson, Jackson Brewer, and Kimberly Crawford come to the principle's office." Both of our holds on each other's hands reflexively grew stronger.

"Not what I had in mind." Kim whispered. I grinned and just kissed her cheek as we walked down the hall to the office.

When we walked in, Jerry and Brody had jut sat down and they smirked up at us with a certain fury in their eyes. The principle's expression looked as if she were about to murder all four of us and right then at that moment, I knew that this wasn't going to end well...

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	11. Principle's Office

**As You Least Expect It**

**~Principle's Office~**

* * *

No Pov

"What happened to you guys?" Mrs. Kees asked the four students who were not happy with anyone right now, except for Jack and Kim. Kim and Jack were sitting in the middle two chairs in front of the principle's dest with Jerry on Kim's left and Brody on Jack's right. They all stared at her intently all too frightened to reply.

"Well?" she persisted. Kim was the bold one, she talked first.

"Jerry and Brody were doing some fight to the death type of thing and all of the students stood around-"

"No. It was not that it was-" Jerry interrupted Kim.

"Shut up. I'm talking." She yelled at him. Kim then turned back to Mrs. Kees.

"The students cheered them on not wanting to stop them. Jack and I came and saw that they were really trying to hurt each other so Jack jumped in and tried to pull Jerry off of Brody. Once Jerry knew someone was trying to stop him from doing damage, he kicked and hit Jack. He told everyone about Jack... I flipped Jerry and ran to find Jack." Kim confessed the whole entire scenario. Mrs. Kees nodded.

"Jack is this all correct?" she asked. He nodded quickly.

"Okay, Jerry why were you hurting Brody?" she asked him. He gulped then replied, stuttering here and there. Look, some of the real Jerry is coming through.

"Well, um. Ah. I came into the school with Mika, my girlfriend, and she left to go meet some of her friends...

_"I'm gonna see Grace Jer." she told me and kissed my cheek. She walked off to meet with the rest of the cheerleaders. I turned to my locked and dumped whatever contents of books in the bottom sliding drawer. _

_I heard footsteps walk up behind me and put of the corner of my eye it was the sleaze-bag who hurt Kimmy. But, before I could even respond, I felt pain shoot through my back. My knees gave out and I fell to my knees. I gasped in pain as I heard students, "Ohh." I then turned around quickly and attacked his knees making him fall down to his back. He immediately flipped us over and hit me many times. _

_That was when all hell broke loose. _

_Before I knew it, we were fighting and most all of the students were watching us cheering us on. Then, I felt someone grabbed my shoulder and pull me away from Brody right before I was about to end this. I was so angry because I wasn't able to show Brody to never touch me or any of my friends again, that I tried to punch whoever stopped me. Immediately as I threw it, it was stopped. I gasped knowing that only three people in this school could block punches like that, Brody included. If it was Kim, I'd kill myself if I hurt her. And Jack? We've been best friends since we were six. Six! _

_I cringed as I opened my eyes. Jack stood there, shocked. I never thought I'd see this day. _

_"One second Jack, I need to stop him." I muttered. Apparently he didn't hear me because whenever I turned round and tarted hitting Brody again, Jack then yanked me harder. This time I fell to the ground. I don't know what happened but it was as if something else was controlling me. I whipped around, hit Jack and pushed him back to the ground. That was when I let his secret slip, hurt him, and tick Kim off. _

_Whenever Kim flipped me in realization of me hurting Jack, she ran up to me, punched me ten times harder than I hit Jack and flipped me as hard as she could. _

_"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Kim screamed at me. She then stared down at my eyes. _

_"STOP BEING A STUPID IDIOT AND USE WHATEVER OF A BRAIN YOU HAVE! Oh, I forgot... YOU HAVE NONE JERK!" she screamed again and ran away to find Jack. _

_That hurt. It hurt a lot. I know. I know I'm a screw up. That's all I've done to people. I hurt my sister, I hurt my best friend, I made my girlfriend mad at me, I almost killed Brody, Milton and Eddie are probably petrified of me. I'm nothing. I ran away from the crowd and into the guy's locker rooms. _

_"Hello?" I called out. No one was in here. I stared at myself in the mirror and immediately I saw my eyes darken. But, right before I was about to do something stupid and permanent, I heard the principle call. _

Mrs. Kees nodded. Kim felt an uneasy feeling arouse in her as Jerry explained all of what had happened. How he hurt Jack, how she hurt him because he did hurt Jack.

_'I wouldn't have lead him to... that? Would have I?' _She thought.

**'He just confessed to the four of you that he would have done something permanent to himself. Duh, he meant suicide.**'

Kim shifted in her spot and Jack looked at her eyes. His eyes widened in realization of what she was feeling at the moment.

"That didn't happen." Brody exclaimed, grabbed her attention.

"It didn't? Then what happened?" she asked Brody.

"Well, I had just happened to be talking to some friends next to the staircase..."

_"Hey man." Kyle glumly greeted me. I grinned and sat next to him along with Jason and Collin. The four of us were sickly tired from all of the practice we put into the short amount of time we had over the weekend. The last game of the season was in just three weeks and my teams could get all the help it could get... besides Jason and I. We played so well together. _

_Then, my friends being... the friends they are, thinking that they rule the school, decided to make me do something. _

_"Look," Kyle whispered. He pointed and I looked up to this one student who had just kissed that girl with the weird accent's cheek. I know he's friends with Kim since they act like they are siblings around each other. _

_"He approached Donna again on Friday, go do something about it." I shook my head. _

_"No, first of all, I am way too tired of beating up some outcast right now, they aren't worth it. And two, I'm pretty sure Donna wouldn't even let him in a five mile radius of her." they nodded in agreement. All except for Jason._

_"No, no, you must. He's just an outcast." An unnamable feeling rushed through me as he said this. It's true he was just an outcast, but he's friends with Kim. The Kim I played, the Kim who is always around her skater; Jack, the Kim Crawford who tries her best to ignore me. _

_I couldn't hurt him! I didn't want to hurt Kim again. But, I knew that these guys could just ruin my life and bad-boy-rep again so, I just groaned and went along with their commands. _

_I walked up to the clueless teen who casually searched through his locker. Without even raising a fist I felt guilty. But then, I looked back at the guys and they nodded to make me go on. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. I then put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his gaze met mine. I immediately remembered his name; Jerry. But then, fury flamed in his eyes. _

_"Hey, you're the jerk who hurt my sister!" he exclaimed. I then grew angry. _

_"That's how you know me-" before I could respond, he hit me square in the chest. I fell to the ground but quickly arouse to my feet. That was when we started to fight and all the students started to swarm us in cheers. This will damage my rep. _

_Then, then next thing I knew was me being thrown into the lockers. I braced myself getting ready for him to hit and kick me again but it never came. I looked up and saw Kim. She watched Jerry who was being pulled back by Jack. I've always known that they have been very good friends and it even shocked me when I saw Jerry's eyes glow with darkness as he whipped around to Jack and threw a punch at him. Being the second degree black belt Jack was, he caught it. Shocked, Jerry pulled away from him. Jack looked to Kim as Jerry said something but I guess Jack missed it because whenever Jerry came at me, Jack caught him and threw him to the ground. _

_"STOP IT!" Jerry screamed as he jumped up. Jack was taken back but I could tell that anger boiled his blood. _

_"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jack yelled back. Was he defending me? Or course not, of all people in the room I think Jack should be the one fighting me since he always protects Kim... and I hurt her. _

_"NOTHING! I JUST-"_

_"YOU CANNOT BE TRYING TO MURDER HIM AND THEN SAY NOTHINGS WRONG!" Jack interrupted him. I nodded in agreement but watched again. _

_"STOP TELLING ME WHT I CAN AND CANNOT DO! I DON'T NEED A CRAZY SCHIZOPHRENIC ON MY BACK ALL THE TIME." Jack's eyes widened and it looked like he froze. Gasps were exchanged throughout the room. Did he just say what I think he just said? In front of everyone? Well, I know for sure it's true since Jerry said it and by the way Jack ran away. _

_Kim then walked up to Jerry, did her karate stuff on him, threw some screams in here and there but I tuned all out. That was when I felt a certain curiosity flow through me. I now knew how to break Jack away from all his friends, and Kim. I guess I can get Kim back anyways. A smirk pulled at my lips as I stood up. I looked down and jut a little blood from my cheek was splattered on the ground. I just groaned and walked away back to the other jocks. _

_"What the heck is wrong with you?" Kyle exclaimed. I held my hands up in defense. But then, he saw my smirk and looks of mischief were spread across my three friend's faces. _

Of course, Brody never mentioned any of the ideas of his plan between him and his friends to the principle so he wouldn't get more detention time than he knows he will get pretty soon.

"Alright, from the information I heard, I still want to talk to Jason and Kyle. But I'm giving you, Kim, two hours of detention after school for actually hurting Jerry." Jack snickered but Kim kicked his leg. That shut him up. Kim nodded to Mrs. Kees.

"Jack and Kim you may go. I'll call Jason and Kyle." she told the teens. They all nodded and Jack and Kim got up and left the room silently.

"Kyle Hunter and Jason Anderson come to the principle's office." was heard all over the school's PA.

"That jerk blamed this all on us!" Jason exclaimed as he and Kyle got up from their places on the staircase and walked to the principle's office. On the way their, Jason purposely ran into Jack's shoulder.

"Crazy." Jason whispered.

"Weirdo." Kyle did so right after. With hurt eyes, Jack looked down at Kim.

"I have a feeling that I'll never hear the end of it." Jack mumbled voice weak. Kim frowned. She the stood tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, ignore them but if Jerry steps passed his boundaries, he's gunna get some of this." she replied gesturing to herself. Jack chuckled.

"I feel bad for him." Kim immediately hit his shoulder.

"Hey!" Jack laughed. Kim just chuckled and slipped her hand into his as they walked down the deserted hallway.

But, just as Jack and Kim turned down the main hallway, nearly every student flashed Jack glares, smirks, and whispers. Jack knew that he would probably explode on some kid sooner or later because of all of these people's jerky attitudes towards him.

Jack's heart rate began to quickly raise in being the center of attention and knowing people would be now trying to hurt him in finding his weakness. Sensing the tension, Kim brushed her thumb against the top of his hand and Jack flinched towards her just as the two stopped at their lockers.

Kim sent everyone threatening glares and they all returned to their own business. Kim waiting right next to Jack just watching his every single move. Then, in feeling her stare, Jack slowly inched out from behind his locker door and their gazes met. They both smiled whenever they saw each other.

"Ready for another day of hell?" Jack asked as he closed the door. I groaned and nodded.

"No, but by the way this day started, I know that this one will be bad." Jack just shook his head grinning and rested his arms across her lower back as they walked off to class.

Students gave them a look but quickly stopped after seeing Kim's threatening eyes. She now hated everyone in the school except for Julie, Milton, and Eddie since everyone else thought Jack was some crazy person.

Kim found Mr. Hall, History 2, and turned to the door. Just then, Julie ran up.

"Sorry about all of the crap people have been giving you." Julie whispered. Jack smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Jack whispered back. But, just as Kim was about to open the door to let the three of them in, Jack grabbed Kim's arm. Extremely tightly. Kim whipped around to him. His eyes were glazed over and he looked emotionless.

"Kim?" he gasped. He felt a chill of fright rush through his body and he felt one thousand eyes in him. He felt as if someone were about to attack him. His breathing became heavier and his vision began to fail.

"Jack?" Julie asked. That was when Kim realized what was happening.

"Cover for us." Kim told Julie. Julie nodded immediately knowing what was happening to Jack. Julie then pushed through the door as Kim started to run and lead Jack away from any hallway and classroom.

After each stride, Jack's excruciating anxiety became more and more intense he felt as if someone was chasing him in great need of killing him. Jack's heart began to race more than his body could handle and so, he started to lose and regain consciousness. In feeling Jack slow down, Kim turned to him.

"Come on Jack, we're almost there." she told him, nose against his neck. He groaned in pain and he wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up. Then, they entered the girl's locker rooms.

"HELLO?" Kim exclaimed. No answer. Thankfully the dance team was out of town for the week and all the cheerleaders were in their classes. Kim pulled Jack into the room and she let him sit down against the lockers. He grasped the sides of his head, moaning nearly screaming.

"Jack shhh, it's okay." Kim tried to calm him down. Her legs were on either side of his waist straddling him as she tried to make him calm down from the current anxiety hallucination.

"No, NO! GO AWAY!" he now screamed, voice now extremely raspy and tired. Kim's mind wandered all the way to wonder what he was in fact seeing and hearing. As if he knew what she was thinking and wanted to tell her, the next thing he yelled made her breath hitch.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T LET HIM GET ME AGAIN!" his voice was now heard through the single cubical of lockers thankfully no where out of the locker rooms. In realization that one of his hallucination 'friends' were trying to hurt him and get him, Kim then laid down into him and hugged him just hoping he'd come into reality again. His yells were still audible and they cut Kim to the core She hated seeing him like this. Everyone did. Then, his breathing started to slow down and his yells turned into whimpers. Kim then brought her head up to look into his eyes and they were finally not so... deathly and glazed over.

"It's okay. Shhh. I've got you. No one will hurt you." Kim soothed Jack. He then looked at her still not talking. They searched each other's eyes not wanting to say anything.

"I'm sorry." Jack finally choked out. Kim violently shook her head.

"No, don't say that. It's not your fault." he just groaned and he pulled her to him. Kim rested her head on Jack's shoulder lips lightly grazing his neck.

"I don't want to go back to the other kids." Jack's voice quivered with fear. I nodded.

"I'll tell the principle." Jack nodded. He only trusted the principle since she was in fact the only employee at the school knowing about Jack's mental state.

"C'mon." she mumbled. She pulled Jack up with her but then, there gaze met again. Kim's eyes widened in seeing his eyes darken a little bit. That was when Kim felt his lips slam against hers hard. She kissed back immediately and bit his lip slightly. They pulled away and Kim slipped her hand into his with a grin. She then lead them out of the locker rooms and down towards the principle's office.

* * *

**R&R**

**~Lee:]**


	12. End Note

**Hello readers. **

**I am extremely sorry for not updating any stories in such a long time! It's just that I haven't had any inspiration for Kickin' It, even the show. The show is just dull, kiddish, and not as good as it used to be. Season one was so amazing and funny but now, it's boring. **

**As much as I hate to say it, I won't be finishing any stories on this account any longer. I have moved to my other account:**

**bowtiesandbrits: u/4828723/bowtiesandbrits**

**Which is where I will publish my Supernatural, Doctor Who, and Sherlock fanfics. (SuperWhoLockian now) **

**I hope you guys understand. But, to not take everything away all at once, I will be finishing two of the however many stories I have here. ****_On The Fifth Floor_**** and ****_Casa Del Mara Estates_**** are the two I pick. **

**_On The Fifth Floor_****:**

**Because my best friend really, really wants me to finish it and if I finish it, I'd want you guys to read it :)**

**_Casa Del Mara Estates_****:**

**Because it's mature enough and has a very OOC setting where I can change the characters to either be my own or one of my other fandoms. **

**I'm really sorry again. I will be reading some more Kickin' It fanfics and hopefully review so don't think I completely left you guys! I will be on my other account reviewing too :) **

**Farewell Friends**

**-Lee:)**


End file.
